


I Will Always Protect You, Even When I'm Gone

by TheMago3011



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Turned Into a Ghost, F/M, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, let's do this shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMago3011/pseuds/TheMago3011
Summary: Kaede Akamatsu is killed before Shuichi's Saihara's eyes. Is her promise to make sure everyone gets out dead? Well...In a way. It kind of is. Her spirit lingers, and with Shuichi Saihara they will do everything in their power to stop this game.





	1. The dead are gone...Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I won't lie. I have written stories, but I am really bad at describing detail. However...One point where I excel is creativity. So I'll be putting my own spin on my favorite Danganronpa game. I hope this will let me improve, and at the same time giving you all a story to enjoy.

Shuichi just gazed helplessly at Kaede’s hanging body. She had wanted nothing other then to kill the mastermind so everyone could escape together...And her recklessness got her killed. She had made a promise...To make sure everyone got out of the killing game. He looked down at his fist...He was going to ensure that promise came to light. They would all get out. And they would all become friends just like she wanted. The next thing Shuichi knew was that he was punched.

Shuichi walked into Kaede’s lab. Was it disrespectful to come in here? He didn’t know...Then again. He didn’t have any reason to ever come back here, so he might as well get one final goodbye. His goodbye at the trial was...rushed. And he felt inside that he would be doing her a dishonor by not doing this. 

He glanced at the piano and gave a weak smile, “...I guess you never were able to play Clair de Lune for me Kaede...I’m sure it would have sounded beautiful…” Shuichi shut his eyes and shook his head. He had heard Clair de Lune once...he didn’t remember where. Did his Uncle play it on his radio? He tried to imagine it.

After a moment, the sweet notes filled his head. He sighed...It was so peaceful. He opened his eyes. The memories fading away…

So why didn’t the music fade away?

Shuichi stroked his chin, and tried to think about other things...But the music wouldn’t go away. Was...The music not coming from his head? No...Impossible...Where else would it be coming from? ...The Piano.

He slowly turned, and sure enough...the melody was coming from Kaede’s grand piano...But what made him stare in wonder was the person playing.

Kaede Akamatsu.

She was sitting right there, her eyes closed, and she seemed to be humming the tune as she played. Her body was...different. He could see through it, and she seemed to have a bluish tint. It wasn’t a very strong tint, and he could still make out the pink blush on her cheeks, and her very pink uniform. He couldn’t help but stare. How was this possible?

Kaede opened her eyes a moment later looking right at Shuichi, as if to see if he was enjoying her music. The music slowly faded away as she saw Shuichi looking right at her. Shuichi was just gawking. He was looking right into her eyes, which were filled with confusion. She leaned to the side, and Shuichi followed her.

Now Kaede’s eyes widened as well. Shuichi wasn’t able to process this. He opened his mouth but no words came out.

Kaede’s jaw now dropped as well, “Y-You can see me…?”

Shuichi slowly nodded. He finally found his voice, “I...I watched you die...This shouldn’t be possible…”

Kaede held her arm, “W-Well...I...I did die…”

Shuichi shook his head, “B-But you’re standing right there!”

In response to that, Kaede gently floated into the air, and over to Shuichi, landing back in front of him. “D-Don’t panic...But...I’m...a ghost.”

“Hey hey hey who the hell are you talking to!” Monokuma dropped from the ceiling in front of Shuichi and behind Kaede.

“K-K-Ka-ede…” Shuichi managed to get out.

Monokuma tilted his head, “The hell you talking about? Is my poor student hullicinating? She’s dead. No one here except us...Unless that was your plan all along...What would everyone think if a student and headmaster had an affair~?”

Kaede tilted her head, “Well...It seems they can’t see me...Even so...You weren’t supposed to either…”

Shuichi just screamed, and blacked out. The last thing he heard was the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps. And Kaede calling his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And btw, I did play the english version, so I will be using their first names. No Akamatsu-san or anything like that. So sorry if you don't like it, but that's just not how I will be writing this.
> 
> On a note for the story, I promise to try to add more detail! I just didn't since I figured up until the point where Shuichi finally found Kaede's ghost, everything would still have been the same. From this point on, this is no longer the same V3, so I won't be worrying too much about story accuracy.


	2. Finally, someone can explain something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See chapter end for notes.

The wake up announcement played.

Shuichi sat up in his bed. Was it a dream? It had to be a dream...Kaede was dead...Or maybe he was hallucinating from grief. It...It just all seemed so real…

“Shuichi! You’re finally awake.” A voice came from right next to him.

Shuichi tensed up, gripping the covers in his hands. He slowly turned his head to see the ghostly figure sitting at his bedside. Shuichi couldn’t help but jump back in response to seeing someone so close, dead or not. This resulted in him falling off the bed onto his back with a loud thud, “...Ow…”

He opened his eyes to see the transparent Kaede standing over him, a look of concern on her face, “Shuichi are you alright!?”

Shuichi gazed back up at her, “I’m really not dreaming this.” There was nothing logical about this. He watched her die. Was this Monokuma’s idea of a sick joke somehow? No...That wasn’t it. He couldn’t see a projector and that means he would have needed these lines ahead of time. He pulled himself back up onto his bed and sat down against the frame.

Kaede sat down at the foot of the bed. It looked like she was concentrating. Shuichi raised an eyebrow out of curiosity. Kaede saw the look and sighed, “I’m still working on not just going through everything...It’s not easy…”

Shuichi reached up to pull his hat down, but found it wasn’t there. He looked over at his desk and saw it lying by his lamp. He sighed, no hiding from this conversation, “...I have questions. A lot of questions.”

Kaede took a deep breath in, or what appeared to be happening. Did ghosts breath? I mean they did need to speak… “Alright. What do you want to know first then.”

Shuichi, “Let’s address the obvious first. How.”

Kaede smiled, “Pretty broad statement, but I know what you mean.” She thought for a moment, “But before anything...I guess I should tell you…”

This got Shuichi’s attention, “Tell me what?”

Kaede looked him dead in the eyes, “I’m not the one who killed Rantaro.”

Shuichi blinked for a moment, “...” It took what she said a moment to register. His jaw dropped, something that Kaede had grown used to seeing him do. “B-But...T-That’s…”

Kaede finished his thought, “Impossible? Yea...I thought I was the one who did it to…” She began her explanation, “So...After my...execution. I appeared in a white room. I heard three voices. One was deep and masculine. The second was feminie, but held a certain authority. I’m not sure how to describe the third voice...”

Shichi had snapped back to his senses, “But...How did you not kill Rantaro?”

Kaede pouted, “I’m getting there. Be a little more patient.” She continued, “The first thing the Third voice said was that I was another Danganronpa victim. The other two groaned out like they had dealt with this before. They had me stand there while the reviewed my life.”

Shuichi pondered this, “I suppose that would be judgement then…”

Kaede bit her lip, “Even now...Thinking of those tense minutes makes me shudder...But...They said I was devoid of anything that would prohibit me from entering heaven.”

Shuichi shook his head, “But...You killed someone...Or...I guess you didn’t if you sai-” A look from Kaede told him to shut up and that she was getting to that part.

Kaede continued, “So...I obviously stated that I had just killed someone. And...They seemed to ponder this for a moment before answering me.” Kaede focused herself, and said in a deeper voice, most likely trying to mimic the first voice she mentioned, “While it is true you attemped to murder Rantaro Amani, in the end you failed. And even at that, he agreed to the possibility of this happening.”

Shuichi put on a look that meant he was trying to process what she just said, “Rantaro agreed to this?”

Kaede shrugged, “That’s what they said...I tried to ask for more info but they cut me off. The second voice said something about me also agreeing to this so I was ready to murder and thus should be sent to hell…” Kaede shuddered at that.

Shuichi tilted his head, “You...Also agreed to this?”

Kaede threw up her hands, “I don’t know! I don’t remember anything!” She was clearly very distressed.

Shuichi held up his hands, “I-I’m sorry! This is all just so much to take in…”

Kaede let out a weak laugh, “No...It’s fine. I was acting the same way. The third voice said in a soothing tone that who I was before didn’t matter...But what I was now mattered more than anything. With that...They seemed to agree with the third voice, and the gates opened.” Kaede paused.

Shuichi was now confused, “If you got into the afterlife...How are you here?”

Kaede looked down, “I couldn’t leave.”

An expression of shock spread across Shuichi’s face, “What?”

Kaede gave a weak smile, “I knew I was innocent...And after all...I still needed to keep my promise of getting everyone out and then become friends.” She did that little thing where she did a double fist pump.

Shuichi nodded and smiled, “Of course you would say that. You always were optimistic.”

Kaede smiled at that, “Thanks...So...Back to what I was saying. I begged them to let me go back to watch over everyone.” She blushed a bit, was it blush? Shuichi definitely saw her cheeks grow more pink but it was kinda hard to tell… “And to watch over you.”

“Eh!?” Shuichi leaned back at that.

Kaede looked away, “Out of everyone here...You’re the one I believe in the most Shuichi. I know you aren’t the mastermind.”

Shuichi pursed his lips and averted his eyes, “T-That means a lot to me…” he quickly changed the topic, “So...What did they say?”

Kaede continued once more, “So. The first two voices said no. That I was lucky I died so soon in fact. I begged and pleaded my case of how I wanted to be able to protect everyone.” She smiled, “And finally, the third voice said I could go back...But...I had to go back as a ghost.”

Shuichi nodded, “Well...I don’t really have a reason to doubt you. That and I know lying makes you uncomfortable.”

Kaede lowered her head, “So yea...I...I guess I’m haunting you now.”

Shuichi shook his head for a moment as if he heard her incorrectly, “Wait what!?”

Kaede shrugged, “This is how it goes, isn't it? I mean you are the only one who can see me apparently...I mean after you fainted yesterday several people heard the thud and came running. They didn’t notice me.”

Shuichi reached up instinctively to pull his hat down again, but it still wasn’t there. “Well...I guess sticking with me is the most logical course of action. You know I’m not the mastermind since it was the mastermind who killed Rantaro…”

Kaede’s eyebrow raised now, “Excuse me?”

Shuichi explained, “You’re innocent right? It had to have been the mastermind who killed Rantaro then. Otherwise Monokuma would have just executed us all and then the game is over. Your plan must have failed somehow so they killed him themselves so the game wouldn’t end…”

Kaede’s shoulders slumped, “They used me..?”

Shuichi sighed, “I don’t see any other conclusion…”

“Hey hey hey! You talking to your dead girlfriend again!?” Kaede turned around in surprise to see Monokuma standing behind her. Shuichi didn’t even notice him either.

Shuichi sputtered, “S-She’s not my girlfriend!”

Monokuma rolled his eyes, “Sure and I’m not white and black.”

Shuichi sighed, “What do you want.”

Monokuma flashed his claws, “I’m just offended is all. You really think I would let the killer get away? No sir! I’m an honest bear!” Shuichi resisted the urge to roll his eyes since he knew the truth. “I don’t like all this theorizing you’re doin buddy. Why don’t you be a good boy and just kill someone. That way you can be executed and be with your waifu again!” Monokuma laughed a cruel laugh. Kaede went pink, mixed with a red from anger.

Shuichi grimaced, “Did you really just come here to mock me?”

Monokuma continued to laugh, “YUP!”

Shuichi took a deep breath, and came up with something so crazy, so unbelievable, that Monokuma would think he was lying and probably more insane than anyone he ever met. He told the truth, “I’m talking with Kaede’s ghost about how we are going to solve the killing game and how she was innocent the whole time.”

Kaede gasped, “Y-You just told him!?”

Monokuma just looked at Shuichi, “...Okay...You do you buddy…” He turned around and Kaede could hear him mumble, “And he just made the top 10 for most insane sutdents…” it was low enough to where Shuichi couldn’t hear. Kaede smiled, Shuichi's plan worked, granted Monokuma did think he was crazy now.

Shuichi smirked at Kaede, “Told you it would work.”

Kaede crossed her arms and pouted, “Okay fine. I won’t lie that was pretty smart.”

Shuichi smiled, but it quickly faded, “So then...Anything else?”

Kaede put her finger to her head, “Not really...I appeared back in my lab as you walked in. I remembered my promise to play Clair de Lune, so I decided if I wasn’t able to keep my other promise I would be able to keep that one. Your eyes were closed so I started playing. I closed my eyes and lost myself to the music...I doubted you would be able to hear, but still, I opened my eyes to see if you could, and...You were staring right at me.”

Shuichi smiled, “Well...It’s nice to see you again Kaede. I really did enjoy your music.”

Kaede smiled sweetly back, “You to Shuichi...I’m glad you enjoyed it…” A slight blush on her face.

Shuichi coughed in to his hand, “On a more somber note related to ending the game, I now know a few things. One, You didn’t kill Rantaro. In other words, the mastermind cheated, most likely so the game wouldn’t end so early. Two, you and Rantaro apparently signed up for the killing game. Three, I am the only one who can see and hear you. Four, we have a huge advantage with you now. Anything I’m missing?”

Kaede shook her head, “I don’t really have a reason to hide anything…So yea. That’s everything.”

Shuichi sighed, “Well...Everyone is probably already eating.”

Kaede glanced at the clock, and sure enough, thirty minutes have passed, “Oh...I don’t really have to eat so it didn’t cross my mind…”

Shuichi shook his head, “No...This was more important.” he stood up and walked to the desk, putting his hat on. He looked in the mirror. It was once again covering his eye. The perfect place to hide behind. He closed his eyes and sighed, when he felt it lifted off him.

He looked over and saw Kaede holding it the brim of his hat between his fingers. She smiled, “I don’t think you need to hide behind this anymore.”

Shuichi glanced at his hat, and then back at Kaede. He softly smiled, “I suppose you’re right.” He grabbed his hat and placed it on her. To his amusement it fell right through her.

Kaede giggled, “Thanks...But I don't think I can wear it.”

Shuichi shrugged, “Worth a shot.” He picked it back up and tossed it onto his desk. He walked out of his dorm to go join everyone at breakfast, Kaede floating an inch of the ground as she trailed behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so happy to see that my story had already gotten a few reads, Kudos, and Bookmarks! This just makes me want to write more so here we go! The long awaited explanation to how Kaede is still here! Also. I'm a sucker for Saimatsu, so don't expect the fact that Kaede is dead is going to stop me.
> 
> From here on out, the story changes. Maybe not as dramatically as other AU's but have Kaede over his shoulder at all times will most certainly affect his choices.


	3. Exploration

“Are you going to be doing that the entire time?” Shuichi was walking alongside Kaede, who was hovering a foot away from him as they walked.

Kaede giggled, “Hey. Don’t judge me. It’s fun.”

Shuichi gave her a bemused look, “I understand that...but for someone in your current situation you seem to be having way too much fun and happy.”

Kaede smiled, “Why wouldn’t I be happy? I get to spend time with you, and I’m not guilty of a crime I thought that I committed.” Kaede did a little twirl in the air laughing. “Plus I can fly!”

The pure joy on her face brought a smile to his own face, “Well. I guess I would also be pretty happy given the circumstances.” He watched her for a minute before she landed next to him, finally walking.

Kaede seemed giddy, “I’m honestly really curious to what else I can do!”

Shuichi thought for a moment as he walked along the path, “Well...I guess if we have nothing better to do today we can do some tests…”

Kaede’s eyes seemed to light up, “Really!?” She then shook her head, “N-No! We gotta stay focused! One of our friends is the mastermind! We have to figure out before another...No...There won’t even be another killing!”

Shuichi could see her confliction. On one hand, she wanted justice... However, “Nice try.”

Kaede’s expression shifted to surprise, “Huh?”

Shuichi stopped and crossed his arms, “You told me you were extremely obsessed with Piano, to the point you were desperate to get other hobbies.” 

Kaede scratched the back of her head, “Oh...You remembered…”

Shuichi nodded, “Yup. The mastermind isn’t going anywhere, and besides, practicing your abilities would hardly be a waste of time…”

Kaede clapped her hands together, “Then it’s settled! I can already grab objects for short periods of time, fly, and walk through walls!” She sighed, “Maybe if I read more ghost stories as a kid instead of playing so much piano I would have a better idea…”

Shuichi now stepped into the academy, and made his way towards the cafeteria, “Well, we all make our choices in life don’t we?”

Kaede floated behind him, “I guess so…”

Shuichi took a deep breath and stopped. He now stood outside the cafeteria. He went to push the doors open, but hesitated. “I...I don’t know...I don’t really want to talk to the others…”

Kaede nodded, “I see…”

Shuichi smiled, “So we can go back?”

Kaede smirked, “Nope! It means I have to help you with your confidence!” With that, Kaede pushed Shuichi in the back. For being a ghost, he could still feel her warm touch as he stumbled through the door and onto his face.

Kaede gasped, “Whoops! Are you okay!?”

Shuichi groaned and picked himself up onto his feet, when he heard someone say, “That’s one way to make an entrance…”

Shuichi looked up to see everyone staring at him. Or rather, his head. Kokichi was the first to speak, “You finally got rid of that emo hat! Was it because Kaede died and character development or whatevs?”

A quick glance to his side allowed him to notice Kaede’s eye twitching. Some things never changed he guessed…

Kirumi looked over at Kokichi, “That is uncalled for Kokichi. He just lost someone very close to him.”

Shuichi rolled his eyes and sat at the far end of the table so he wasn’t next to anyone. Kirumi placed a plate of food in front of him and walked off saying, “I apologize, but it is cooler since you took so long.”

Shuichi didn’t complain and dug in. He didn’t eat dinner due to passing out, so once he started he realized just how hungry he was. Kaede sat down on the chair next to him, “So it takes me to die until you start eating regularly huh?”

Shuichi rolled his eyes, and didn’t notice Kaito coming over to him. He ruffled Shuichi’s hair, “So how you doing Shuichi? Feeling better?”

Shuichi glanced over at Kaede and gave a slight smile, “Yea...I am actually doing a lot better.”

Kaede giggled and gave him a punch in the shoulder, this one however didn’t connect psychically and went right through him. It was weird…

Kaito pulled the chair Kaede was sitting on out and began to sit down, much to Kaede’s shock. “So then Monokum-” Kaito suddenly jumped up and away from the chair.

Gonta tilted his head, “Why did Kaito jump out of chair? Wasn’t he going to sit on it?”

Kaito was shivering, “I-I was...It just got r-really c-cold!” He looked up, “A-Anyone see an a-air vent?” While everyone was looking around, Shuichi just glanced at Kaede, who just shrugged in response.

Korekiyo walked over and felt the chair, reaching into Kaede’s chest, “My...It is indeed a lot colder…” He grabbed the brim of his hat, “Perhaps it is the spirit of one of our dead classmates…”

Shuichi and Kaede’s eyes widened at that, granted Kaede’s eyes were already wide from Korekiyo sticking his hand through her.

Kaito went pale, “G-G-Ghosts!? S-Screw Ghosts! T-They aren’t r-real!” Shuichi couldn’t tell if Kaito was scared or stuttering because he was still cold.

The room went into an uproar over what was spoken. In the chaos Shuichi looked over at Kaede and said, “You had to take my hat away.”

Kaede crossed her arms, “No more hiding!”

Shuichi groaned in response, a groan that only grew in volume as he heard, “Rise and Shine Ursine!”

Monodam was the first speak, “SORRY WE HAD TO WAIT TO GIVE YOUR YOUR PRIZES UNTIL EVERYONE WAS HERE.”

Kokichi was first to speak, “Ooooh! We get prizes since we solved the murder! Yippe! Someone murder someone else, I want more!”

Everyone just kinda glared at Kokichi.

Monodam continued, “YOU CAN USE THESE TO EXPLORE THE ACADEMY. HAVE FUN AND WORK TOGETHER.” The Kubs dropped four things and then left.

Shuichi walked over and picked up the red orb, “I think I know where this goes…”

Kaito grabbed Shuichi’s shoulder, “Excellent! I’ll come with ya then!”

Shuichi shook his head, “No that’s fine…”

Kaede smacked him on the back of the head, “No. He’s going. You need to socialize with more than the dead.”

Kaito laughed, “Ah want some alone time? Hey man, I’ll be here! I’m gonna turn you into a great hero! You can be my sidekick!”

Shuichi blinked for a moment, “A...Sidekick?”

Kaito placed his hand on his back, “Yea! We are gonna get stronger together, so starting tonight we are gonna train together!”

Shuichi sputtered, before just saying, “O-Okay…”

Kaito laughed, “Great! Now let’s go!” He grabbed Shuichi’s arm and pretty much began to drag him along.

Everyone quickly split into teams...Except Kokichi. Who just grabbed what looked like a crank and bolted. Tenko ran after him.

Kaito and Shuichi walked along, Kaede trailing behind Shuichi. Kaito was the first to speak, “What was that nonsense about there being a ghost...They don’t exist…”

Shuichi tried to change the subject, “So...Why me as a sidekick?”

Kaito laughed, “I see potential in you Shuichi! And I believe in you! I know you aren’t the mastermind so let’s solve the game together!”

This made Shuichi take a step back, “Y-You believe in me!?”

Kaito smiled, “Anyone with as much dedication as I saw you had is someone I can believe. And if you are, then I’ll fix my mistakes...But I don’t doubt you aren’t.”

Shuichi smiled and looked down, “Thanks Kaito...You’re the only other one who believes in me…”

Kaito gave a thumbs up, “Well with Kaede gone, you need a push!”

While Kaito looked away from a moment, Shuichi turned back to Kaede who was giggling. Great. Now he had two motivators. And one of them was never gonna leave his side. Shuichi nodded, “Well...I think she is still here with me...Even if she is dead…”

Kaito nodded, “A piece of her will always be in your heart.”

Shuichi smiled, not what he meant, but close enough. They finally reached the dragon. Shuichi put the red orb in and the wall behind them shattered, showing a long hallway. Shuichi flinched from the noise before he felt Kaede push him in, “Go on!”

They walk around, finding Kirumi’s lab, which seemed rather elegant for a maid, but fitting for someone of Kirumi’s class. And Gonta’s room. They were only there for a second before they ran out, a swarm of bugs attempting to follow them. Shuichi was gasping, “That...Was horrifying…”

Kaede was floating, “Yea. Agreed. Let’s never go in there again.”

Kaito coughed, “If there is a hell, that’s it.”

They continue walking until they get to a staircase. Shuichi looked up, “Seems we got another floor…”

Kaito grinned, “Yea! Maybe my lab is up there!” He ran up the stairs.

Shuichi sighed, and walked after him, Kaede floating behind him as usual. Kaede smiled, “He really is something.”

Shuichi smiled, “Yea...But he believes in me...So I feel like that’s something.” Shuichi got to the top to see Kaito standing in front of a door with a tennis racket on it.

Kaito glanced back, “There ya are! Come on! I think I found Ryoma’s room!” Kaito pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Shuichi ducked past the door just as it was closing and also went inside. Kaede just floated through the now closed door. She crossed her arms, “You could have held it open for me.”

Shuichi tilted his head, “Really?”

Kaede continued to pout before laughing, “I’m just kidding.”

Shuichi smiled as well, and turned his attention back to Kaito, who was looking around the room. Kaito picked up a racket, “It still feels like such an honor to have met Ryoma! Everyone in my school tennis team knew who he was!”

Shuichi raised an eyebrow, “You used to play tennis?”

Kaito shrugged, “Yea. You think he would play me if I asked him!?”

Shuichi shrugged back in response. While Kaito tested a few swings, Shuichi just watched as Kaede floated about the room, inspecting it. At one point a ball went straight through her head, causing her to yelp in surprise. Shuichi laughed, and got a questioning look from Kaito. Shuichi came up with an excuse, “Sorry, just thought of something funny.”

Kaede called Shuichi a moment later, “Hey there’s a door over here!” Shuichi looked over just to see Kaede vanish through another door. He walked over himself and opened it.

“Is this some idea of a sick joke!?” Shuichi gasped as he saw was was essentially a prison room.

He heard Kaito behind him, “Damn Monokuma...So this is how he gets his kicks huh?” He looked at Shuichi, “Let’s go, I think we only have one more room.”

Kaede looked down, “Poor Ryoma…” She stopped floating and ran after Shuichi and Kaito.

The group turned the corner to the last room...Only to find Maki standing in front of it already. Kaito beamed, “Heya Maki!”

Maki just stared back in response, “Hi…”

Kaito looked past her, “That your lab? Mind if we have the grand tour?”

Maki crossed her arms, “No.”

Shuichi now asked, “Why not?”

Maki began to glare now, “Because I said so.”

Kaito began to say something, but Shuichi didn’t hear as he felt a warmth by his ear, “She can stop you, but can’t stop me!” With that, Kaede hummed walking straight past Maki and throught the door.

Shuichi finished hearing Kaito’s sentence, “believe in you as well after all!”

Maki questioned him, “Why would you believe in me? I don’t even know you.”

Kaito laughed, “It’s just a feeling! And I trust my feelings!”

Maki glared again, “Your feelings are going to get you killed in that case.”

Kaito smiled and gave a thumbs up, “Perhaps! But I’ll accept any outcome before I doubt the people I believe in!”

Maki rolled her eyes, “Whatever...Just go away.”

Kaito smiled, “I’ll see you later Maki!”

Maki just tilted her head, “Sure…”

Kaede now came out. Shuichi looked at her and took a step back in surprise. She was extremely pale. Even for a ghost. “Shuichi we need to talk right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah...Advantage number 1 of being a ghost. Shuichi will soon know Maki's secret! I wonder how this will affect everything...


	4. Theories

“So you’re telling me that her entire room is full of guns, knives, and all sorts of weapons?” Shuichi sat on the foot of his bed, his chin resting on his folded hands as he thought.

Kaede nodded, “She’s lying Shuichi. That’s a room for a hitman, or an assassin, or just a killer!”

Shuichi recalled the events that transpired. He had told Kaito he wasn’t feeling well, and to just tell everyone what they found. Kaede had been silent the whole time, watching Shuichi’s back as if she expected Maki to come out and attack him. Even back in his room she seemed uneasy now…

Shuichi bit his lip, “This...definitely is concerning. However...Let’s not jump to conclusions.”

Kaede was pacing around, “Not freak out!? There is probably a murderer walking around!” Shuichi watched her pace for a moment, walking through several pieces of furniture.

Shuichi shook his head, “No...That’s wrong. We don’t know her true talent. She could be something like Ultimate Combat Specialist, or Ultimate Operative. Someone like that could be just as shady as her yet still not be a bad person.”

Kaede started again, “But-”

Shuichi snapped at her, “Dang it Kaede! Don’t jump to conclusions! You have to keep your impulsiveness in check! It’s what got you killed so I don’t need you doing it again!” Shuichi clutched his fists and stared Kaede down, who glared back at him.

Kaede crossed her arms, “Why are you taking her side?!” She was avoiding his gaze by looking to the side.

Shuichi took a deep breath, “I’m not. I’m saying we need to get all the facts before we make a decision.”

Kaede looked down, “I...I just think that if she is a killer she is dangerous…”

Shuichi sighed, “Kaede...Make a promise to me.”

Kaede looked up at the detective, “Huh?” Shuichi now noticed. Hey eyes appeared watery.

Shuichi gave a warm smile, “I’ll fix my issues with self confidence, if you fix your problems with your impulsiveness.” He held out his hand, “Deal?”

Kaede looked at it for a moment, before taking it, “Deal.” She wiped the tears from her eyes. After a moment she looked down at his hand, “Aren’t you cold?”

Shuichi raised an eyebrow, “Why would I be?”

Kaede looked embarrassed, “Well..Whenever someone touched me or got near me, they always began to shiver.”

Shuichi shook his head, “Your hand was quite warm actually.”

Kaede mumbled, “Strange…I figured it would be cold.”

Shuichi stroked his chin, “Well...I want to talk to you as well.”

Kaede sat down, “About what?”

Shuichi thought for a moment, “I think I know who the mastermind is.”

Kaede jolted back up to standing, “Y-You do!? Who!?”

Shuichi shook his head, “It’s only a hunch...But...I can’t say it since Monokuma is watching.”

Kaede nodded, “I guess that makes sense…”

Shuichi was about to say something when loud knocks hit the door. Shuichi stood up and opened the door to find Kaito standing there, “Heya Shuichi! Feelin better?”

Kaede sighed, “Just tell me later.”

Shuichi nodded, “Yea. Just had an upset stomach. I got it out of my system.”

Kaito smiled, “Excellent! It was getting kind of late so I brought you food!” Kaito extended two boxes stacked on top of each other. Most likely made by Kirumi.

Shuichi smiled, “Thanks Kaito! Why so much though?” He reached out to take the boxes but Kaito didn’t let go.

Kaito shook his head, “Only one is for you. The other is for Maki.”

Shuichi nodded, “I see…” He took the top box and placed it on his desk.

Kaito turned around, “Well I’m gonna go give this to her. She hasn’t left her lab at all.”

Kaede gasped, “Shuichi you need to stop him, Maki could hurt or kill him!”

Shuichi called out, “Kaito!” Kaito turned around, “Can I come with you? I want to get to know Maki better myself.” 

Kaede facepalmed, “I didn’t mean like that!”

Shuichi whispered, “Hey, this way it's two of us, and I can perhaps get to know her better as well. Show you she isn’t a killer like you said.”

Kaede rolled her eyes, “Fine...You better not get killed.”

Kaito smiled, “I’d appreciate that Shuichi. In this place you need friends, so let’s go be hers.” Kaito held the door open for Shuichi as he walked out.

Shuichi walked with Kaito...But...He seemed quieter than usual. “Kaito...Did something happen?”

Kaito sighed, “So...Kirumi found this flashlight like thing that gave us memories.”

Shuichi and Kaede both stopped, “W-What!? And you didn’t wait for me?” Shuichi raised his voice slightly.

Kaito rubbed his beard, “Listen man I’m sorry, but Kokichi grabbed the damn thing and flicked it on. And we tried, but it’s one time use only.”

Shuichi sighed, “Of course it was Kokichi.”

Kaede urged Shuichi by pushing his shoulder, “Ask what we missed already!”

Shuichi rolled his eyes at the pushing, “So...What did you guys remember.”

Kaito looked up, “Us being on the run from the Ultimate Hunt.”

Shuichi raised his eyebrow, and turned to Kaede, who seemed just as lost. He turned back to Kaito, “Didn’t Rantaro say something about the Ultimate Hunt?”

Kaito nodded, “Now that you mention it…He did.” He shook his head, “But yea. You didn’t miss much.”

Shuichi didn’t have time to ask much more as they arrived. Maki glared at the duo as they walked up. Shuichi waved, “Hi Mak-”

Maki just continued to glare, “What do you want.”

Kaito saved Shuichi, “We brought you dinner!”

Maki remained silent. Shuichi coughed, “I know what it feels like to not eat meals, and I don’t want you to have to feel the same way.”

Maki hesitantly took the box from Kaito’s hands, “Thanks.”

Kaito gave a thumbs up, “No problem!”

Shuichi smiled, “Yea.”

Maki now glared again, “What’s your game.”

Shuichi took a step back, “Excuse me?”

Kaito just tilted his head, showing no fear, “What game?”

Maki narrowed her eyes, “You want to see what’s in my lab don’t you? Or perhaps you are trying to poison me.”

Kaito shrugged, “Nah, I just want you to keep your strength up! Besides why would I care to what is probably just a bunch of cribs and kids toys.”

Shuichi tensed up a bit, knowing Maki was not hiding toys. Maki’s glare shifted to him, as if she saw him tense up. She continued to glare for a moment, staring him dead in the eyes, “Well how do I know its not poisoned.”

Shuichi just shrugged, “I mean...Where would we even get poison?” Maki seemed to consider that for a moment, as if she had already seen every place available and knew she couldn’t get poison.

Kaito just laughed, “Yea! And we believe in you! So why would we try to kill you!”

Maki rolled her eyes, “There you go again with that believe crap. You are going to get yourselves killed if you just trust everyone you see.”

Shuichi took a moment to look back at Kaede, who just seemed to be observing at the moment. She seemed tense, as if ready to leap in at a moments notice to...What could Kaede do as a ghost to protect him? There was probably a lot...Possession? Could Kaede posses people? He shuddered at the thought.

Kaito broke the silence, “I told you once Maki! Shuichi and I both believe in you! And nothing is gonna change that!”

Maki stared at Shuichi, “Maybe you believe in me Kaito. Dumb as that is. But I feel like the detective is smarter then that…” Her stare turned into another icy glare, “And I feel like he also knows more about me then he is letting on.”

Shuichi wasn’t looking at Kaede, but he could feel the ‘I told you so’ look burning into the back of his head. He shook his head, “I want to get to know you better Maki. I want to be your friend. Then I’ll make my judgement.”

Maki stopped glaring, and returned it with a look of disgust, “Perhaps I was wrong.”

Kaito started again, “We are gonna go train? Wanna join us? We can all get stronger together!”

Maki rolled her eyes, “I would rather walk on glass shards barefoot while being stabbed with a dull knife.”

Kaito just laughed, “Next time then!”

Maki sighed, “If anything, thanks for the food...I guess.”

Kaito smiled as they walked off, “That went well!” he slapped Shuichi on the shoulder, “Hey...Thanks for being nice to her. I know she’s kinda cold...But I know she’ll open up!”

Shuichi smiled, “Sometimes I wish I had confidence like that.”

Kaito laughed, “Well that’s my mission! I’m gonna build you up Shuichi! You’re my sidekick after all! Now cmon! Let’s go train!”

Shuichi was about to reply when he felt a warm tapping on his shoulder. He turned around, and Kaede simply said, “Let’s talk for a minute.”

Shuichi turned to Kaito, “I’ll meet you in the courtyard, I just wanna run to the bathroom really quick.”

Kaito nodded, “Understandable. When nature calls, you answer it.”

Shuichi ran off, and slipped into the bathroom. Kaede looked around for a moment, “Huh...So this is what the boys bathroom looks like…”

Shuichi scratched the back of his head, “Yea? What about it?”

Kaede shrugged, “I’ve never seen one.”

Shuichi gawked, “You mean you have NEVER accidentally walked into the other gender bathroom?”

Kaede gasped, “Are you saying you have!?”

Shuichi threw up his arms, “Everyone has at one point! It happened to me when I was like seven!”

Kaede frowned, “Well...I didn’t go out much...So I guess I never really had a chance to go into the wrong one…”

Shuichi crossed his arms, “I am honestly impressed you managed to turn this topic into something depressing.”

Kaede shook her head, “Enough pointless chat! The point is you saw how Maki looked at you! She read you like a book and she knows that you know about her!”

Shuichi shook his head back, “Impossible. She has been guarding it the entire time. She thinks I have a hunch. She doesn't know that I know.”

Kaede sighed, “Well now I’m gonna do extra hard to watch your back!”

Shuichi blushed and tried to hide, “I don’t think she’ll cause me any problems, but thanks…”

Kaede blushed as well, “H-Hey! Don’t think of it like that!”

Shuichi raised an eyebrow, “I just tend to blush when nice things are said to me since I’m unused to compliments. That means YOU are the one who thought of it like that.”

Kaede was speechless for a moment, “L-L-Let’s just g-go train…” With a sly smile, Shuichi ran out of the bathroom and rejoined Kaito.

Kaito welcomed Shuichi, and they began to do push ups. After a bit, they both sat up exhausted. Kaito was breathing hard, “Hoo boy...Maybe should have done something easier…”

Shuichi rolled his eyes, “Cmon. Even if I suggested it you would have said something along the lines of it’s just better to jump into it.”

Kaito gave a thumbs up, “Correct you are! You passed the test!” Shuichi smiled and rolled his eyes again at that. Kaito said something with a more serious tone, “So...Was what Maki said true?”

Shuichi was caught off guard by this, “What?”

Kaito raised an eyebrow, “She hinted that you knew what was inside her room.”

Shuichi sighed, “I have a hunch...And I just need you to trust me on it before I tell you. What kind of sidekick would I be if I gave you false information after all? I wouldn’t want you to stop believing in Maki after all.”

Kaede seemed impressed, “I won’t lie, you chose your words very wisely.”

Shuichi silently nodded to that when Kaito nodded back, “Yea I guess that makes sense. You get back to me as soon as you’re sure, got it? Then Maki won’t have anything to hide and she won’t need to be scared!”

“Scared?” Shuichi wasn’t sure if he or Kaede said that. Maybe both of them. All he knew was that Kaito responded.

“Yea she’s scared. It’s why she isn’t opening up. She’s putting on a tough persona, but I can see she is terrified of what will happen.”

Shuichi stroked his chin, “I guess that makes sense…” Kaito started to talk again before Shuichi interrupted him, “Soon.”

“Scuse me?” Kaito crossed his arms in confusion.

Shuichi looked up at him, “I’ll have my answer the day after tomorrow. But you need to promise you will stand behind me no matter what I say.” He paused, but started as Kaito started to talk, “And no, what I say does not mean I am trying to get you to turn your back on her. If anything, It should encourage you...no...us more to get her to open up.”

Kaede freaked out, “You’re going to confront her!? She is going to kill you!”

Shuichi ignored her and listened to Kaito instead who just said, “Alright. You have my word. Tell me in two days, and I’ll confront her with you no matter what. If what you think she is hiding will truly get her to open up, I’ll believe you.”

Shuichi nodded, “Thank you Kaito.”

Kaito stretched, “Well...I believe we should call it a night.”

Shuichi rubbed his tired muscles, “I agree with that.” The two walked back to the dorms and said their goodbyes. Shuichi walked back into his room, to come face to face with a very angry Kaede, “Did you go through the wall just so you could be facing me when I came in?”

Kaede growled, “So what if I did! I’m not the one who is going to confront a damn trained killer in a couple days!”

Shuichi sighed, “You know Kaede...If you had as much faith in me, as distrust you have in her, maybe my self confidence wouldn’t be such as issue.”

Kaede’s eyes went wide at that, before furrowing in anger, “H-How dare you! I’m just trying to protect you!”

Shuichi crossed his arms, “Remember our deal?”

Kaede hissed, “What about it!”

Shuichi smirked, “You’re jumping to conclusions again by choosing not to trust Maki. Even if she is a killer, that doesn’t mean she is going to kill everyone here. What happened to becoming friends with EVERYONE.”

Kaede tried to think of a response, but instead just pouted, “That’s not nice using my words against me!” She sighed, “I’m sorry okay? I just don’t want you to get hurt...If they had voted you in the trial...I wouldn’t have forgiven myself…”

Shuichi shook his head, “You admitted to doing it though, and saved me...sacrificing yourself…Even though it was all a trap.”

Kaede gave a weak smile, “It still feels good you know? To think you killed someone...But knowing you didn’t…”

Shuichi smiled, “Exactly, and we don’t know if Maki has killed either.”

Kaede groaned, “Dammit I hate when you use logic...Fiiiiiine. I won’t stop you. But...I won’t try to judge her as harshly until you get to know her better…”

Shuichi smiled, “Thanks Kaede.”

“THAT’S IT! I’VE HAD ENOUGH!”

Shuichi and Kaede turned in surprise to see Monokuma standing there. Shuichi sputtered, “What the hell are you doing here?”

Monokuma laughed with insanity, “I TRIED TO IGNORE IT! BUT THE CONSTANT TALKING TO YOURSELF, INSISTING YOUR DEAD LOVE INTEREST IS RIGHT THERE, BUT SHE ISN’T SHUICHI. I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!”

Monokuma took a moment to breath in, and Shuichi took this moment to pursue, “But...I’m talking to her! She’s right here!” He said with a wide smile.

Monokuma looked down, “You have officially made the top 3, no...TOP 2 of craziest students I’ve had! Only Komaeda can top this shit…”

“Who?” Echoed both Kaede and Shuichi.

Monokuma laughed, “If this is all an act you deserve an Oscar, but I can’t look at you anymore without feeling pity. So I’m disabling all the camera’s in your room. I can’t stand to look at you talking to yourself, and I am quite the tolerant bear usually!”

Shuichi tilted his head, “You’re disabling the cameras?”

Monokuma shrugged, “Don’t get too joyus. It’s only when you are awake. They will switch back on automatically when you fall asleep. And also when another person enters. Can’t give you too much of an advantage~ Upupupupupupu~”

Shuichi shrugged, “Thanks?”

Monokuma dismissively waved his paw, “Don’t mention it. Feel free to talk to your dead girlfriend all you want now.” With that, Monokuma vanished.

Kaede giggled and booped his nose, “Congrats Shuichi! You are now insane!”

Shuichi rolled his eyes, “Never thought getting Monokuma’s pity would be a good thing.”

Kaede smiled, “So tell me who you think the mastermind is!”

Shuichi shook his head, “No...I still can’t. I don’t know for certain whether or not Monokuma was lying. It could be a ploy to reveal myself. Then the motives would target me no doubt…”

Kaede nodded, “I guess that makes sense…”

Shuichi walked over to the bathroom, only to find Kaede following him, “...What are you doing?”

Kaede blushed, “Well...I may have not been fully honest…”

Shuichi raised an eyebrow, “And what does that have to do with following me to the bathroom?”

Kaede sighed, “You notice how I’ve never been more than 5-10 feet away from you?”

Shuichi thought for a moment, “Now that you mention it...Yea.”

Kaede looked down, “I’m not able to go further.”

“Excuse me?”

Kaede looked back up, “You heard me...The voices gave me...one limitation. I had to stay with someone and couldn’t go off on my own exploring…”

Shuichi bit his lip, “So you chose me then…” Kaede nodded.

Kaede then quickly said, “You still weren’t supposed to see me though!”

Shuichi nodded, “Makes sense actually. Why I feel warm around you when others feel cold. You are supposed to be following me, so it wouldn’t make sense for me to get cold around you.”

Kaede seemed to just now have this revelation, “I guess that makes sense…”

Shuichi seemed down, “That ruins tomorrow's plans however…” This caught Kaede’s attention and Shuichi continued, “I was planning on going to the library and have you just go through the wall. Seems like you won’t be able to explore much though…”

Kaede smiled, “It’s still worth a shot!” Shuichi nodded in response to that.

Shuichi glanced back, “So...Just wait out here I do need to shower…”

Kaede blushed, “O-Oh yes of course!”

Shuichi smiled, “And you say you aren’t interested, I see that blush.” Shuichi closed the door.

Shuichi could just hear her mumble, “I never said I wasn’t…” Shuichi was suddenly glad he was behind the door, because his face was now red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah...Kaede being a ghost sure is moving things along quickly isn't it? Shuichi already knows Maki's secret. Also...From this point on, the Saimatsu is going to be picking up~


	5. Insect Meet and Greet

Shuichi always hated waking up to the sounds of the kubs voices, but at least Monokid was no longer among them...

Shuichi opened his eyes to find Kaede’s face a few inches away. “EYAAH!” Shuichi yelped and jumped out of bed, falling onto his back.

Kaede opened her eyes and mumbled, “It’s too early...Go back to bed…”

Shuichi sputtered, “W-Why were you in my bed!?”

Kaede sat up yawning, “What else was I supposed to do then sleep?”

Shuichi facepalmed, “YOU’RE A GHOST! YOU DON’T NEED TO SLEEP!”

Kaede pouted, “You really think heaven got rid of sleeping? Nuh uh. They explained since people loved to sleep and eat so much, that they just allowed it in heaven. You don’t need to, but you can.”

Shuichi was still kinda freaking out, “STILL! You slept in my bed?”

Kaede raised an eyebrow, “Would you rather have me stare at you for 9 hours?”

“Touche”

Kaede gave a victorious smirk, “That’s what I thought.”

Shuichi began to roll his eyes, but he saw something on his desk next to his hat. “What’s that?” Kaede shrugged, and floated over to it. Shuichi walked over and picked it up. “It seems like another monopad…” He clicked it on. What played next...Horrified them both.

“Alright! Backed by popular demand, it’s time for the motive video! Who’s the most important person in *your* life? And now, without further ado...Kaito Momota, the Ultimate Astronaut!” The video played and showed Kaito’s grandparents, the people closest to him. Soon, the video ended with the ominous words, “What kind of accident? It’s a secret! Find out yourself Puhuhuhuhuhu.”

Shuichi gagged, “Threatening Kaito’s loved ones? Does Monokuma have no limit to how far he will sink?”

Kaede shivered, “How horrible…But...Why do we have his instead of yours?”

Shuichi shrugged, “Beats me. Kinda glad I do...That way he doesn’t have to see this...And this way I don’t have to see what Monokuma had for me...”

Kaede nodded, “Probably for the best…”

Shuichi tucked it under his pillow, “Safest place for now...Let’s get to breakfast, see what everyone else thinks of this.” 

Kaede nodded, “Right!”

Shuichi and Kaede soon got the cafeteria. Shuichi sat down at his seat and Kaede sat next to him. Everyone seemed focused on their own thing. Shuichi sighed and muttered, “Do I gotta be the one to say it?”

Kaede nodded, “If I have to be tolerant of Maki you have to do this.”

Shuichi coughed into his hand, “So...I assume we all know why we are extra quiet this morning.”

Kokichi was the first to respond, “Oooh~ Taking charge after your girlfriend died~ Alright new leader, take it away!”

Kaede groaned, “God I want to strangle him but I can’t…”

Shuichi continued, “Firstly I wanted to say, did any of us get our own motive video?”

A chorus of no’s rang out.

Shuichi nodded, “Good then. This was from Monokuma, I say we throw them all away so they are never revealed to their intended recipients.” 

At this moment Monokuma dropped down, “What’s this!? NO BODY got their video? What the fuck! I made sur-” Monokuma stopped, before yelling, “KUBS!”

All the kubs popped up, and they were shaking. Monotaro coughed, “We uh...May have forgotten who to give it to…”

Monokuma sighed, “Dammit. If a murder doesn’t happen in the next couple days I’ll just give you a new motive then MYSELF since APPARENTLY my Kubs can’t do a SIMPLE TASK.”

Kokichi piped up, “And if we did watch them~”

Monokuma slowly turned to him, “Then I guess I’d just see how things play out…”

Kokichi stood up and then announced, “Alright everyone! Bring them in! We are gonna have a mooovie night!”

Kaito slammed his hands on the table, “Are you crazy!? That’s what Monokuma wants!”

Kokichi sat down, pretending to be hurt...But Shuichi could see it in his eyes...He was scheming…

A while later they walked out of the cafeteria, Kaede asked, “Should we go to the library now?”

Shuichi shook his head, “No...We only explored one part of the school yesterday. Let’s spend today talking and exploring.”

Kaede nodded, clearly happy Shuichi was socializing, “Sounds good to me!”

They spent the rest of the day familiarizing themselves with the school, talking to everyone and learning. Shuichi found out Himiko was having a magic show the day after tomorrow, so there was that.

-

Eventually, Shuichi walked back into his dorm and collapsed, “Too much walking…”

Kaede stamped her foot, “Don’t get comfy, you need to take dinner to Maki in a few minutes.”

“But nap…”

Kaede groaned, “Well maybe if you didn’t spend 2 hours searching for those weird plushies you could have taken a nap!”

Shuichi snapped back up, “Hey, don’t diss the collection.”

Kaede was about to respond when a knocking that was no doubt Kaito’s persisted on the door. “Get up, and go feed the assassin then.”

Shuichi got up begrudgingly and went to the door. As he opened it Kaito thrust a box into Shuichi’s hands, “There’s yours. Now set it down and let’s give Maki’s hers.”

Shuichi couldn’t help but smile, “Is you bringing me food gonna become a thing?”

Kaito smiled back, “If you keep missing dinner then yes it is.”

-

The interaction this time with Maki was a lot quicker. Just a simple thanks and avoiding eye contact with them. She still refused to come to training with them.

Kaede noted as they trained, “That went well.”

Shuichi was doing pushups and mumbled, “You think?”

Kaede nodded, “I mean she didn’t threaten you guys. Maybe she is softening to you two.”

Shuichi finished, “I hope…”

Kaito and Shuichi soon waved their goodbyes and returned to their respective rooms.

-

The next morning Shuichi woke up again, Kaede only this time was nuzzled against his back. He froze...But...It was kinda nice at the same time...He smiled, she really was pretty...He stared right into her eyes...her...open...eyes…

“AHHHHHHHHHH” Both screamed at the same time and leapt out of bed.

Kaede gasped, “W-What were you doing!”

Shuichi snapped back, “Don’t ask me! I wasn’t the one using you as a teddy bear!”

Kaede held up her hands, “How about we don’t speak of this again.”

Shuichi narrowed his eyes, “Agreed…”

Shuichi stepped outside, and ran to Kaito’s room. He was about to knock when it opened, “Shuichi? Usually I have to get you.”

Shuichi nodded, “Yea, I have to check something, can you bring me breakfast in the library?”

Kaito nodded, “Sure! Anything for my sidekick if it helps!”

Shuichi gave a sigh of relief, “Thanks Kaito.” With that, he bolted off.

Kaede hovered behind him not even breaking a sweat keeping up with him, “Finally investigating, huh?” Shuichi nodded. 

Soon, he found himself in the room. He tried to avoid looking at the spot where Rantaro’s corpse once was...And he saw Kaede avoiding it as well. He pulled out a chair and leaned it against the wall. With that, he grabbed a novel, and just began to read.

Kaede was silent for a minute before asking, “What are you doing? How is that investigating.”

Shuichi put the book down and looked her dead in the eye, “I was, but then I realized that I still had no way to get in. If only one of us could go through walls...Oh wait.”

Kaede looked away, “Geez...I know that’s what the plan was, I was just waiting for the go ahead.”

“Go ahead.”

Kaede smiled, “Thank you~” With that, she vanished through the wall. Shuichi just read. 5 minutes passed. He felt the book he was reading pulled down slightly, “Don’t talk, just listen.” Shuichi nodded slightly. “Three things. One, there is a giant disembodied Monokuma head on a machine. I don’t know what it does...But...It seemed important. Second...There was a trashcan. It had a shot put ball in it. One with no blood...and a pink thread on it...The same from my vest.”

“!” That was huge for Shuichi. He could now prove to the others that it wasn’t Kaede.

“There was another entrance.”

Shuichi gagged at that, “Excuse me?”

“I said don’t talk!” Kaede pouted, “Whatever...But yea...I saw what looked like something that can open...But...I don’t know where it would originate from...Most likely on the floor above us though…”

Shuichi think he had a good idea of where...Someplace certain people wouldn’t be able to go...Except...Who he thought was the mastermind could access that no problem...And it lined up with where that person was during the murder...He still couln’t say there name out loud...in fear that they would come after him.

He was about to say something when he heard Kaito’s voice, “Food delivery for Shuichi Saihara!”

He quickly nodded to Kaede, “Thanks.” Before turning to Kaito, “Thanks man! Just as I finish up!”

Kaito held two boxes, “Great! I brought one for me and you! Let’s dig in!”

They began to open their food, “Thanks again Kaito…” Shuichi smiled.

Kaito nodded, “So...Can you tell me about that thing about Maki now?”

Shuichi sighed, “Later Okay?” Kaito nodded in understanding.

The two ate together. Thankfully, Kaito didn’t question why there was a third chair pulled out on the table.

-

The rest of the day was uneventful again. Shuichi had all the knowledge he needed...But it was way too soon. He was chilling in his room just talking with Kaede when he heard a more...frantic knocking. Shuichi stood up and opened the door to find and out of breath Kaito, “Shuichi...RUN!”

Shuichi’s eyes widened, as did Kaede’s, “W-What’s going on!”

Kaito frantically said, “H-He’s coming! He’s checking the dorms next! Run!” With that, Kaito bolted.

Shuichi turned to Kaede, “The hell was that about?”

Kaede bit her lip, “I dunno...But I suggest we do as he said and run…”

Shuichi ran out the dorms...and a sight more terrifying than anything awaited him. “Come out! Gonta won’t be rough you if you come out!”

Kaede’s hands went over her mouth, “What’s gotten into him!?”

Shuichi didn’t respond, he just ran. He heard behind him, “GONTA SEES YOU SHUICHI!” And what sounded like an earthquake behind him. He was so scared he almost didn’t notice when he ran into Ryoma, causing him to trip.

Ryoma picked himself up, “Should be more careful Shuichi…”

Shuichi apologized, “I’m sorry I was running from-”

Ryoma finished his thought, “That.”

Shuichi could swear he saw a red aura emanating from Gonta, “Come along now, Gonta just wants to show you bugs!”

Ryoma backed up, “Sorry Shuichi, I have my ways of avoiding him...But...Best of luck to you…” With that, Ryoma seemed to vanish.

Shuichi gulped, and Gonta began to charge. He heard Kaede scream, and he closed his eyes and braced for impact. He heard a thud instead, and the impact never came. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Gonta curled up in a ball shivering. Kaede was standing right behind Gonta. Shuichi shot her a, ‘What the hell did you do!?’ Look.

Kaede was freaking out, “I-I I dunno! I just stood in front of him when he charged to protect you, and he passed through me and fell over!”

Gonta was shivering, “G-G-Gonta s-so c-cold!”

Shuichi bit his lip, but he needed answers...And Gonta did seem calmer now, “Hey buddy...What’s wrong? Why are you trying to get me?”

“K-Kokichi say everyone hate bugs, so Gonta is g-geting everyone for a bug meet and g-greet.”

Kaede and Shuichi now wore an expression that just said, of course it was Kokichi. Shuichi cleared his throat, “That’s not true. I actually love bugs!”

“S-Shuichi does?” Gonta asked.

“Yup! Kokichi must have just not have known!” Shuichi was only half lying. He liked some bugs, like butterflies and certain types of beetles. Other then that not really.

At this point Kaede’s cold spell seemed to wear off, and Gonta stood up, “Oh! Gonta see now! Gonta sorry for scaring Shuichi then!”

Shuichi gave a sigh of relief, “No worries big guy. Kaito also likes bugs so you don’t have to worry about him either.”

Gonta nodded, “Gonta see! Gonta will focus his efforts on the people who don’t like bugs then!” With that, Gonta ran off, leaving a still shaking Shuichi.

Shuichi turned to Kaede, “That’s what, the 3rd time you being a ghost has come in handy? Geez..I owe you a lot now…”

Kaede smiled and gave Shuichi a playful shove, “If you can solve this game I’ll consider it forgiven.”

Shuichi sighed, “Now I need to find Kaito...If I had to avoid Gonta...Where would I go…” Shuichi had an idea. He ran off towards the bathrooms. He glanced at the woman’s, and went into the mens, “Kaito you in here?”

Kaito’s voice answered from in a stall, “Right here!” Shuichi looked and he could see his legs and his pants pulled down under the stalls. Kaito could hear Shuichi’s silence and answered, “Okay, just hear me out. My logic was that there was no way Gonta was gonna drag someone off if they were in the middle of doing their business.”

Kaede shrugged, “Disgusting but I can’t argue.”

Shuichi nodded, “I’ll give you that it’s brilliant, but I convinced Gonta that you and I liked bugs, so he won’t be a problem.” Shuichi watched as the pants were pulled up and Kaito walked out, but not before washing his hands.

Kaito dried them off, “Thank god...Chalk it up to my genius sidekick to save the day!”

Shuichi beckoned to Kaito, “Follow me.”

Kaito crossed his arms, “Where we going?”

Shuichi nodded to Kaede, “Maki’s room. I told you I would tell you, didn’t I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...My friend brought to my attention that there was another fanfic with pretty much the same premise as mine and everything. Theirs came out first, so to be respectful, I am changing my title since they were the same. They seemed to stop working on in, so I feel confident that I am not stealing their idea, seeing as how we got our inspiration from different things.
> 
> Anyhow back to the story...Pretty much all I need to say is the Saimatsu express has left the station.  
Also if I haven't made if obvious Shuichi has figured out who the mastermind is.


	6. The night of many events...

Kaito gawked, “So you’re telling me she is a weapons expert!?

Shuichi nodded, “I believe assassin, hitwoman, or special operative.”

Kaito nodded back, “Yea...I can see why she would want to hide that…”

Shuichi sighed, “Well..We are almost there...So...Here goes.” They turned the corner, and ran right into Ryoma.

Kaito smiled, “Oh, Hey Ryoma.”

Ryoma just walked past him, his head down. Shuichi saw something in his hands...A motive video.

Kaede noticed it to, “You don’t think…”

They didn’t have time as they walked around the corner, and Maki greeted them with her usual icy glare. “You already brought me dinner, why are you back?”

Kaito turned to Shuichi, and Shuichi knew he had to say it, “Maki...I know you aren’t the Ultimate Child Caregiv-”

“Do you wanna die?”

“Eh?” Shuichi took a step back in response to those chilling words.

Maki was looking at him with a new ice in her glare, one that felt like he was being stabbed, “I suggest you don’t finish that sentence Shuichi.”

Kaito held up his hands, “Maki...It’s fine...Let him speak…”

Shuichi took a deep breath, and turned to Kaede, who seemed extremely pale and nervous, and ready to jump in at a moments notice, “You’re the Ultimate Assassi-” Shuichi didn’t even have time to finish that sentence before a single hand wrapped around his throat and lifted him into the air.

“...” Maki glared up at him, pure hatred in her eyes.

“S-Shuichi!” Kaede yelled.

“Maki put him down!” Someone yelled...Probably Kaito.

Both began to move towards Maki. Shuichi held out his hands towards both, “L-Let m-me...S-Speak!” Kaede and Kaito froze.

Maki raised an eyebrow and Shuichi could feel her grip loosen slightly, allowing him to get air in. “Speak before I crush your windpipe.”

Shuichi gasped, “I told you I wanted to be in your friend! And that hasn’t changed! I told you I would wait on my judgement so here it is…” He looked her dead in the eye, “If Kaito is going to believe in you, I also believe in you. I know you aren’t a killer.”

Kaito smiled, “I chose a good sidekick...Maki...Please let him down. You’re better than this. He believes in you as much as I do.”

Maki dropped him, “Fine.” She dropped Shuichi who fell to the ground gasping for air.

Kaede was at his side in a moment, “Shuichi are you okay!?”

Lucky Kaito just asked the same thing so he just replied, “Yea...I’m fine.”

Maki crossed her arms, “You know my secret now. What’s the plan? Expose me as a killer?”

Kaito laughed, “Now why would we do that? We’re your friends Maki!”

Maki actually laughed...Although it was extremely creepy, “I almost killed Shuichi, and you still want to call me a friend?”

Shuichi rubbed his throat, “I was a threat in that moment. I don’t judge you for what you did.”

Maki turned away, “Why...Why are you being so nice to me! Are you both stupid!? Why are you two such idiots for trusting me!?”

Kaito grinned, “Maybe, but we are a pair of idiots who believes in you.”

Maki sighed, “Dammit...I really won’t get you two off my back, will I?”

Shuichi smiled, “Nope.”

Kaito, “We won’t stop asking you to join us for training as well.”

Maki crossed her arms, “Well...Fine. If it will make you stop asking me about it...I want a lock first though, so I can lock my lab when I’m not here.”

Kaito nodded, “Done.” He turned to the lab, “Actually, could you give us that grand tour now?”

Maki rolled her eyes, “I guess since everyone is at Gonta’s party I won’t get anyone barging in. Follow me.”

Shuichi spoke up, “I need to ask about Ryoma actually...Was that him with his video?”

Maki shrugged, “Yea. He wanted it as...what did he say? A motive to live? I never watched it so I don’t know what was on it.”

Shuichi nodded, “I see…”

Kaede crossed her arms, “You think that’ll be a problem?” Shuichi nodded. In the meantime, he stepped inside, and just witnessed all the weapons as Maki began to show them around.

-

An undisclosed amount of time later, Kaito and Shuichi were back at the dorms, Kaito pat Shuichi on the back, “I’m proud of you Shuichi! You discovered her true talent, and still stuck with her! I knew I chose a good sidekick. Cya!” With that, Kaito went into his dorm room.

Kaede crossed her arms, “Okay okay. Fine. You win. She wasn’t as bad as I thought.”

Shuichi smiled, “Now all I need to do is to get to know her a little better.”

Kaede smiled, “What could go wrong? Now let’s go to bed.”

Shuichi shook his head, “First I want to check on Ryoma.” He walked over to Ryoma’s door and knocked. To his surprise the door just opened. Shuichi’s heart sank. Ryoma wasn’t inside.

Kaede stared blankly, “We need to find him. NOW!”

Shuichi took off running out the dorms. He ran to the first place he thought of. His lab.

-

Shuichi arrived winded. He slowly opened the door...If he thought Gonta was scary...This was mortifying. It was as if life played in slow motion. Ryoma was bending over on the floor picking up tennis balls. Kirumi was behind him and raised a wooden pole, and struck Ryoma in the head. Ryoma crumpled the floor. Kirumi raised it again. Kirumi was going to kill Ryoma.

Shuichi didn’t think. He just acted. He heard Kaede scream behind him. The next thing he knew was that he tackled Kirumi sending her onto the floor.

Kirumi growled, “What the-” She stood up, wielding the pole, “Should have stayed in your room detective…”

Shuichi held up his hands, “Kirumi murder isn’t the right choice!” He began to back up.

Kirumi shook her head, “This is the only way...I need to get out of here! I need to get back to my people! I can’t stay here any longer! Even I have to kill someone!”

This caught Shuichi off guard, “Your people?” It was what Kirumi was going for. The pole smacked into Shuichi’s head, sending him into the ground. Shuichi looked up. He was dazed...He felt something sticky...Blood...His blood...His head was bleeding. He felt it pool slightly around his head. It wasn’t fatal...At least he didn’t think...

Kirumi now stood over him. He could see Kaede trying to go into Kirumi to get that cold thing to work, but Kirumi didn’t seem to care, as he could see slight shivers. “Maybe it’s better this way. To die quick, then in one of Monokuma’s punishments when i get away.” She raised the pole to knock him out. 

He closed his eyes, and muttered, “I’ll be with you soon Kaede…I’m sorry...” Not only that, but he failed Ryoma. She was probably gonna knock them both out, then do god knows what with what she had planned.

Shuichi waited for the impact, listening to the sounds of Kaede’s shrieking and panic.  
In the second time that night, he heard the sound of a body falling next to him. He opened his eyes, to see Kirumi collapsed next to him, a tennis ball rolling away from the back of her head. “You alright there Shuichi?” Ryoma was now standing over him, tennis racket in hand.

Shaking, Shuichi slowly stood up. His shoulders felt lighter, and he could feel Kaede lifting him. “Y-You saved me Ryoma.” His hand went up to his head, and he could feel the blood dripping down him.

Ryoma turned away, “You know...I was going to let her kill me...My motive video told me I had no reason to live. No one was waiting for me.”

“T-That’s awful...I’m sorry…” Shuichi fell to his knees, he was extremely light headed still.

Kaede tried to support him, “Don’t overwork yourself…” Her voice was quivering.

“Don’t be…” Ryoma turned around smiling, “Because I just found it thanks to you.”

“M-Me?” Shuichi asked.

Ryoma grabbed a cloth, and wrapped it around Shuichi’s wound, “It ain’t fatal, but you’ll need to rest.” He paused, “You ran in fully prepared to die just to save me. Someone you have barely talked to. Someone who was prepared to die.” he shook his head, “What kind of person would I be to let myself die after someone almost died to keep me alive.” He looked Shuichi in the eye, “I’ll fight this game Shuichi. Just promise me you’ll make it out to.”

Shuichi nodded, “I-I promise.”

Ryoma grabbed a pair of handcuffs and cuffed Kirumi to one of the bars in the jail cell area, “That should hold her until morning at least. Then we can figure out what to do with her.” He picked up Shuichi, as best he could. Kaede was doing most of the lifting but Ryoma couldn’t tell, “Cmon, let’s get you back to your room.”

Shuichi blacked out, but not before saying, “T-Thanks…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Ryoma isn't gonna die! At least not this chapter. No one knows my true plans~ And Also...I wonder how Maki will see him from now on?
> 
> Also...BROMANCE!


	7. Monokuma's Plan B

Shuichi slowly opened his eyes. He instantly became aware of the dull pain in the side of his head. He slowly began to sit up, before he heard, “No.” And something pulled him back down gently.

Shuichi turned, “Kaede?” Coming to his senses now he could feel the warmth of her against his side, her arms draped around her torso, “What are you doing?”

Kaede just headbutted him gently, “You idiot...You call me the impulsive one yet you ran in and almost got yourself killed.”

Shuichi gave a weak laugh, “Alright...I’m sorry for scaring you like that…How long have I been asleep?”

Kaede closed her eyes and help him tighter, “Not very long. Ryoma got Kaito up and put you in his room for the night. It’s just a bit before wake up.”

Shuichi breathed out, “I see…” He looked over at Kaede, “You can let me go now.”

“...” Kaede thought for a moment, “I don’t believe I will. If i let go, you’re going to get up.”

Shuichi blushed, “Alright fine...I’ll rest a little while longer...But I’m getting up later today.”

Kaede squeezed him a bit, “Deal…”

Shuichi closed his eyes again, the warmth of Kaede lulling him back to sleep.

-

Shuichi woke up to a boop on the nose. “Morning sleepyhead~” Kaede was leaning over him, a bright smile on her face.

Shuichi gazed up at her, “Morning sunshine.” Shuichi still wasn’t thinking clearly, so it took him a moment to realize what he said to Kaede, “W-Wa-”

Kaede’s face was already bright pink. “L-Let’s go.”

With Kaede’s help, awkward as it was, Shuichi stumbled to the door. He glanced at the time as he walked. 12:00. He was about to open the door, when it opened automatically. “He’s in here big gu- Oh. Hey Shuichi.” Kaito and Gonta stood at the doorway.

Shuichi mumbled, “H-Hey guys…”

Gonta picked Shuichi up, and placed him on his back, much to Shuichi’s surprise, “Shuichi doesn’t need worry! Gonta has you!”

Kaito quickly said, “I figured you weren’t in any condition to walk, so I decided to just bring Gonta so he could carry you.”

Shuichi sunk into his back, letting his muscles go lax, “So...How did the insect meet and greet go?”

Gonta looked down, “Gonta failed...Everyone now just hate bugs more.”

Kaito scratched the back of his head, “Sorry to hear that big guy…”

Shuichi looked over at Kaede, who also seemed sad to hear that. Shuichi gave her a smile, which made her raise an eyebrow. Shuichi coughed, “Gonta…”

“Yes Shuichi?”

Shuichi took a breath, “Why don’t you do another one, and this time, I’ll help you set it up.”

Kaede quickly said, “I know you can’t see it, but his eyes just lit up.” She smiled in approval.

Gonta sounded overjoyed, “That is great idea! Gonta can now have Shuichi help Gonta! Kokichi actually lied about liking bug...So Gonta kept him in room all night long to appreciate bugs!”

Shuichi chuckled at the thought of that, along with Kaede who giggled, “Serves him right.”

Kaito raised an eyebrow, “I hope you have a plan for another insect night.”

Shuichi weakly nodded, “Yea...I do.”

Kaito nodded, “You should know...Ryoma was passed out as well until recently, so everyone was searching for Kirumi. We found her around 10 this morning I think…”

Shuichi bit his lip. He should have gotten up sooner...Detained her properly with everyone...

-

The trio...or quartet counting Kaede, finally arrived at the cafeteria, where everyone was already discussing. Shuichi looked around, “W-Where’s Ryoma?” His chest began to grow heavy.

Korekiyo answered, “He was detained along with Kirumi. After all, we don’t know if he was telling the truth.”

Shuichi shook his head, “B-But he saved my life!”

Tenko crossed her arms, “We don’t know the facts! All we know is that two degenerate males tied up Kirumi. If it wasn’t for her calling for help, we wouldn’t know anything!”

A chill ran down Shuichi’s spine, “Y-You’re believing her!?”

Miu let out a laugh, “Quiet bitch and Astro Nut already confirmed Ryoma had his own motive video! Kirumi didn’t have shit for as we know!”

Shuichi’s heart sank, “You think Ryoma attacked her…”

Angie smiled, “Atua says Ryoma is the most likely one who instigated the attack! Kirumi was just defending herself~”

Kaito shook his head, “Hold on! Did you discuss this all while I was gone!? Ryoma brought Shuichi to my room last night! Kirumi attacked Shuichi as well!”

Kokichi laughed, “You really think Mom would do that~ After all she did for us? I bet Shuichi was even in on it~”

Kaede’s face shifted into an expression of disgust, “HOW DARE YOU!”

Shuichi mumbled, “They can’t hear you Kaede…”

Kaede growled, “I know that! But the audacity he has!”

Tenko nodded, “That’s right! Shuichi is just as much as a suspect!”

Kaito now growled as well, “You dare suspect Shuichi!? It’s two on one! Ryoma’s and Shuichi’s word vs Kirumi’s!”

Keebo considered that, “While the most logical conclusion would be to believe the greater number, there is the possibility that they did this all as a trap.”

To Kaito’s, Shuichi’s, and Kaede’s surprise, Maki spoke up, “I highly doubt that. If they were working together Kirumi would be dead right now and we would be gathering clues instead of discussing this.”

A new voice rang ou, “Upupupupupupu...This is new…” Monokuma appeared.

Kaito snapped, “What do you want!?”

Monokuma shrugged, “I’m preparing you for the trial of course!”

Tsumugi tilted her head, “Trial? But as you can plainly see there isn’t a body…”

Monokuma laughed, “But...There was an attempted murder! What kind of headmaster would I be to let someone who tried to kill one of my students run around freely!”

Maki nodded, “I see. So we are having a trial since the murder of Ryoma failed.”

Monokuma laughed, “Yup! I’ve never had a murder actually fail strangly enough, so I think this will be a nice breath of fresh air!”

Angie clapped her hands, “Atua says this is great! We can hear from both sides!”

Monokuma nodded, “You’ll get a much shorter investigation however, after all, it will be more of a debate than anything.” With that, Monokuma vanished.

Korekiyo looked right at Shuichi, “Tell me, where did this all take place?”

Shuichi raised an eyebrow, “Ryoma’s lab? Where else?”

Keebo sighed, “Well...At least we can keep the investigation short. We know everything took place in Ryoma’s lab.” Keebo looked up at Shuichi, “The reason is Kirumi and Ryoma also said it took place solely in his lab. We wanted to make sure you had the same story. It’s safe to say we won’t need to investigate elsewhere.”

-

Gonta carried Shuichi up to the lab. Once inside, the first thing he saw was Ryoma handcuffed by the leg to one of the bars. He was by where Shuichi had fallen and his head started to bleed. A dark red stain reminded him of his throbbing head. He smiled at Shuichi, “How’s that head wound treating ya?”

Shuichi was put down by Gonta, and Kaede went back to supporting him so he wouldn’t have as much weight on his legs. “I got you Shuichi…”

Shuichi could feel the weight lifted off him. He knelt down next to Ryoma, “What the heck happened?”

Ryoma pulled his hat down, “...I brought everyone in...And...You should go see for yourself…”

While the others questioned Ryoma once again, Shuichi and Kaede went to check on Kirumi. They...Weren’t prepared for what they saw. Kirumi’s body was bloody and bruised. Her cuts were scabbed over, and the blood drops on the ground were still drying. She looked up with pure hate, “What? Come back to finish me this time?”

“What the hell happened to you?” Was all Shuichi could get out.

Kirumi spat at him, “Is that a joke? You and Ryoma did this to me...If I didn’t hit you on the head when I did you two would have killed me!”

Kaede was in disbelief, “...She did this to herself...Didn’t she? Make it seem like she was the victim here…”

Tenko walked over with the keys glaring at Shuichi, and undid her cuffs. “Here Kirumi...Let’s help you up…”

Kirumi stood up shaking, “If you don’t mind...I would like to confront Shuichi and Ryoma alone.”

Shuichi just glared as Tenko said, “But what if those degenerates try to finish you?”

Kirumi shook her head, “I just want to know why they targeted me...And I need to do it alone. If they attack I’ll scream.”

Everyone murmured to themselves for a moment. Finally, everyone left, leaving just Ryoma, Shuichi, and Kirumi.

Ryoma glared, “First off, you go to that side of the room, we will stay on this side. I don’t trust you to not say we attacked you.”

An evil smile spread across Kirumi’s face, “Well well...How did we end up here?” She laughed, “You were supposed to be dead Ryoma...I have a country to save and you just decided to not sacrifice yourself suddenly?”

Ryoma continued his glare, “I decided that maybe if others see my life as worth saving, I should to.”

Shuichi growled, “And what’s your game? Pretending you were the one who was going to be murdered the whole time?”

Kirumi shrugged, “I’m the prime minister of Japan Shuichi. I have to get back to my people no matter the cost.”

Ryoma finished, “Even if that cost is us.”

Kirumi nodded, “And...I got lucky~ I found the perfect tool to create all these scrapes, and simply disposed of it. Look at me compared to you two, Shuichi’s head is just bleeding slightly and you just have a bump. I also have the majority of support.”

Shuichi spat, “For someone so warm on the outside, you’re colder than a damn ghost.”

Kaede looked offended by this, “H-Hey! I’m right here!”

Shuichi quickly whispered, “Yes but you’re warm on the outside and inside!” Shuichi didn’t even realize what he just did was flirt.

Kirumi just smiled, “Well. Happy investigating boys~” With that, she walked out.

Ryoma sighed, “This is all my fault. If I had just not watched my damn video we wouldn’t be in this mess Shuichi…”

Shuichi pondered, “I just don’t get it…”

Ryoma looked up, “What?”

Shuichi looked at the prison area, “How the hell did she do that to herself? You cuffered her, and there wasn’t any sign of damage on the stalls...So how did she do that to herself…”

Ryoma’s eyes suddenly went wide, “Of course…” He shook his head, “She probably dislocated her thumb…”

Shuichi bit his lip, and Kaede asked, “What good would that do her?”

Shuichi answered Kaede and responded to Ryoma, “That would mean she could just slip out right?” Kaede gasped and Ryoma nodded.

Monokuma appeared before them, and checked to make sure no one was listening, “Boy you guys are in a jam. Kirumi has everyone wrapped around her finger~”

Ryoma took out a candy cigarette, “So...You know she is guilty then?”

Monokuma rolled his eyes, “Of course I do! But the others don’t~ And you two aren’t exactly as popular as her.”

Shuichi sighed, “So...What’s the point then? Just to rub it in our faces we are going to die?”

Monokuma shrugged, “I figured you would be happy to die, get to see your dead girlfriend again. Oh wait, you are still seeing her ghost right? AHHAHAHAHHAHA.” Shuichi rolled his eyes. “Anyhow I got you the Monokuma File!”

Shuichi took it, and looked it over. There were two tabs, one for Ryoma and Shuichi, and the other for Kirumi. “...Kirumi probably has the weapon she used hidden somewhere. And she will most likely ‘find’ it.”

Ryoma fiddled with a cigarette, “So we are screwed then…No way Tenko will believe us, Himiko is probably just going with whatever, Angie thinks its me...I’m pretty sure Kokichi knows it wasn’t us...So that means Tsumugi, Kiyo and Miu are the people we need to target.”

Shuichi sighed, “Sounds like a plan…”

Kaede grabbed her shoulder, “I can’t believe Kirumi would do something like this…”

Shuichi then noticed a glint. It came from behind one of the tennis machines. Ryoma raised an eyebrow, “Whatcha got there?”

Shuichi picked it up, and pressed it, “Alright! Backed by popular demand, it’s time for the motive video! Who’s the most important person in *your* life? And now, without further ado...Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid!”

Shuichi gawked, “No way...Why is this here?”

Ryoma smiled, “She showed it to me before she tried to kill me. She must have dropped it when you tackled her.”

Shuichi smiled, “Now we got proof. Because now she has a motive.”

Kaede smiled, “Maybe...Maybe this isn’t so hopeless.”

Ryoma nodded, “We got a good piece of evidence, but she has most likely planned for it.”

Shuichi shook his head, “Not necessarily...All she has is words...We got evidence now as well.”

Ryoma closed his eyes, “Well...Let’s do this then.”

Kaede bit her lip, “Shuichi...Don’t die…Not here...”

Shuichi smiled and whispered, “I won’t Kaede…”

Ryoma glanced over at Shuichi, “There it is again.”

Shuichi’s eyes widened, “Huh?”

Ryoma faced Shuichi, “You’re talking to Kaede again. You really aren’t as subtle about it as you might think. And even Monokuma mentioned it just now. So tell me. Can you actually see Kaede’s ghost?”

Kaede looked at Shuichi, and he looked back. They both nodded at the same time. “Yes. I can see and talk to her ghost.”

Ryoma chuckled, “Well...I’m gonna need to do a little test. Don’t worry, I hear Monokuma outside, so he won’t know this.”

Shuichi crossed his arms, “What kind of test?”

Ryoma put his hands behind his back, “Sometimes the simplest is the best. How many fingers am I holding behind my back? Kaede should just be able to float behind me right? Guess three times in a row and I’ll believe you.”

Kaede floated behind Ryoma and looked up at Shuichi, “Seven.”

Shuichi echoed, “Seven.”

Ryoma nodded, “Correct. But perhaps you just got lucky.”

Kaede spoke after a moment, “Three.”

Shuichi smirked, “Three.”

Ryoma nodded, “Not bad. But good luck now.”

Kaede tilted her head in confusion, “Well...he has Five...But his index finger is curled. So...Four and a half I guess?”

Shuichi took a deep breath, “Four and a half.”

Ryoma cocked his eyebrow, “A half?”

Shuichi nodded, “Yes. You have your index finger curled so only the first part is out before the rest curls. So Four and a half.”

Ryoma’s hands fell to his side, “Alright Shuichi. I’ll be damned. Seems you do have someone from the dead talking to you.”

Shuichi nodded, “Yea…”

Ryoma smiled, “Well Kaede, It’s nice to know you stuck around to protect Shuichi. I’ll do my best to keep us both alive as well. It’s my way of saying thanks for him saving my life.”

Kaede smiled, “Well...He now has his full trust in you Shuichi.”

Shuichi smiled, “I won’t let either of you down...I promise.”

“Please report to the trial grounds!” Monokuma’s announcement finally said it was ready for the class trial.

Ryoma and Shuichi walked out of the room. Everyone was already gone.

-

Ryoma and Shuichi made it to the elevator just as it was getting ready. They stepped on. Everyone was giving them slightly cold glances. Except Kaito, Maki and Gonta, well...He wasn’t sure about Maki since her gaze was always kind of cold.

Shuichi sighed, “Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured we had never had a murder that failed before, and resulted in the victim to get away...So I figured it would a new change to have a debate!
> 
> And now Ryoma knows the truth about their relationship.
> 
> Also more Saimatsu.


	8. Dirty Tactics

The trial room was vastly different. First off, Kaede’s stand now had an X over it. And second...It was no longer a circle. Instead, it was two lines. Monokuma laughed, “Since this is a debate trial, we are doing things a bit different! The accused will take their places at the head of the stands, and the people who believe them will line of next to them! Think of it like the setup for scrum debate! Actually...This whole trial is basically a scrum debate!”

Shuichi and Ryoma took their places in the stands. And Kirumi took hers on the opposite. Kaede hesitantly stepped onto her own stand, despite it having an X on it.

Monokuma continued, “Now let’s see who supports who!”

Kaito immediately walked over to Shuichi’s side, “I got your back bro!” Shuichi smiled in response. His smile faded as he saw Tsumugi, Angie, Himiko, Miu, Kokichi, and Korekiyo take a place next to Kirumi. That left Gonta, keebo and Maki.

Gonta nodded, “Gonta going to believe in Shuichi! Gonta knows Shuichi doesn’t have bad bone in body!” Gonta took his place next to Kaito.

Keebo closed his eyes, “Going from logic, it is two people saying something against another. I believe the majority is correct, Shuichi after all did solve Rantaro’s murder.” He took his place next to Gonta.

Ryoma gave a thumbs up, “Appreciate it.”

Maki was last, and she too, took a place next to Shuichi and Ryoma, “If you are going to believe in me, I suppose I should return the favor.”

Shuichi smiled, “Thanks Maki…”

Monokuma smiled, “Alright...It seems everyone is settled. As the debate progresses you will have the option to switch sides! At the end...The side with the most people win! So anyhow...The true culprit or culprits goal is to get away. Same rules as a normal class trial, if they get away with it, you all get executed and they get to walk away scott free! Since no one is actually dead, I’ll bend the rules just this once on the accomplice thing~”

Kokichi smiled, “So if Ryoma and Shuichi did do it, they get to go free after all!”

Monokuma laughed, “Correct! With that in mind...Begin!”

Kaede whispered, “Good luck Shuichi…”

Tenko started it off, “First off let’s recount what happened.”

(Present your argument)

Kirumi nodded, “Very well. Ryoma called called me to his lab to discuss something. And that’s when he and Shuichi attacked me.

Ryoma scowled, “That’s not what happened and you know that.”

Tenko snapped, “Shut up degenerate male!”

Kirumi continued, “If I hadn’t hit Shuichi when I did, they most likely would have killed me.”

(Break)

“NO THAT’S WRONG!” Shuichi slammed his hands down on his podium. “My injury wasn’t life threatening, so if Ryoma and I really were trying to kill you, he would have just done it then and taken me to Kaito’s room afterwords!”

Ryoma nodded, “Correct. It would have been much easier to just kill you then take care of Shuichi if that was what we were doing.”

Kirumi replied, “Yes but that would have just drawn more suspicion to you if he was injured!”

Ryoma rolled his eyes, “Compared to what, leaving you alive? We didn’t do it, but if you ask me, leaving the person we were supposedly trying to kill is quite suspicious.” 

Kirumi growled, “It was probably all part of your plan! To frame me, saying that I tried to kill you!”

Korekiyo pondered, “I do find it strange...But if Kaede was any proof people will go through elaborate methods to murder.”

Shuichi narrowed his eyes, “Kaede. Didn’t. Murder. Rantaro.” He ignored the look from Kaede that said not to pursue this right now.

Kokichi laughed, “Don’t fool yourself Saihara-chan~ Kaede is a cold blooded killer and no amount of love for her is gonna change that!”

Shuichi started but stopped, “W-What did you just call me?”

Kokichi frowned, and wiped away a tear, “D-Does Saihara-chan not like his nickname? It’s just what I call the people I like…” Shuichi actually felt the vomit enter his mouth, and forced himself to swallow it down. “Then again...Does it matter? After all...You are also a killer...Or at least a potential one.”

Shuichi was taken back, “What?”

Kokichi nodded, “I saw the whole thing after all. You and Ryoma tried to kill mom!”

Everyone was busy gasping, so no one noticed Kirumi’s eyes widen in surprise, except for Maki. She decided not to say anything....Yet, however...That did it for Maki. She knew Kirumi was guilty.

Tenko cried out, “YOU SAW THE WHOLE THING...AND YOU ARE MENTIONING IT NOW!?”

Kokichi pouted, “Well I thought I should mention it now…”

Shuichi curled his fists, “You liar! You weren’t in that room!”

Ryoma lowered his hat and glared at Kokichi, “You know who the true guilty party is...Yet you still do this?”

Kokichi chuckled, “Nishishi...I’m not lying…Right Kirumi? That’s why we were in Ryoma’s lab in the first place...You were helping me look for something.”

Kirumi quickly nodded, “Correct. Kokichi happened to be crouched behind some things when Shuichi and Ryoma came in and attacked me. He must have stayed hidden.”

Kaito crossed his arms, “I’m not buying it. Why didn’t YOU mention this earlier?”

Kirumi shrugged, “The blows to my head simply must have made me forget.”

Kaede’s eye twitched, “...They aren’t stupid enough to believe this right?”

Keebo sighed, “This is highly illogical! Those are clearly lies!” Shuichi gave a sigh of relief, they were just saying stuff. They had nothing to back it up...But then again...Neither did he.

Korekiyo spoke, “None of us have any evidence to back up what we are saying. I suggest we start to give some as this is getting us no where.”

Kirumi smiled, “Evidence? I got some right here…”

(Present your argument)

Kirumi began, “As stated by Kaito and Maki, Ryoma had watched his motive video, giving him the motive.”

Gonta replied, “If Ryoma have motive, what about Shuichi?”

Kirumi sighed, “I can’t understand why Shuichi as well would try to attack me.”

Kaito started, “He wouldn’t attack anyone! I know you are framing him!”

Himiko gave her thought, “The point is Ryoma had a motive now…”

Keebo pondered, “Well...What could even be on his motive video?”

Kirumi replied confidently, “Something that mattered enough for him to try to kill me, giving him a motive and leaving me with none.”

(Break)

“NO THAT’S WRONG!” Shuichi’s words cut through the air.

Kaede giggled, “You say it so intensely.” 

Shuichi rolled his eyes, not like his life mattered on it or anything, “You did have a motive Kirumi, and actually, Ryoma didn’t.”

A murmur began among everyone, and Kirumi tensed up. Ryoma sighed, “I guess there is no point in hiding this...But my motive video didn’t have anyone on it. Nobody is waiting for me when I get back outside...I’m all alone. So tell me...Why would I kill someone when it is pointless for me to do so?”

Kirumi took a step back in surprise, and Shuichi quickly capitalized on that, “Not to mention...This.” Shuichi took out Kirumi’s motive video, her eyes widening as she saw. Again, not many people saw...This time however, everyone on Shuichi’s side noticed.

Kirumi tried to compose herself, “I-I have no idea what that is!”

Keebo commented, “Your eyes widening as it was brought out suggest otherwise.”

Shuichi advanced, “This...Is your motive video Kirumi. Giving you just as much...No...More of a motive then Ryoma or I ever had!”

A hush fell over the trial room. Not a single word was uttered, Kirumi looked defeated, and was about to speak, when another voice broke the silence, “I was looking for that!”

Everyone turned to the speaker...Kokichi. Maki raised an eyebrow, “What now?”

Kokichi smiled, “Thanks for asking! That thing I was looking for? It was the motive video i received...Kirumi’s motive video!” Everyone stared at him for a moment, before he sighed, “Do I have to spell it out for ya? I had Kirumi’s motive video. I probably dropped it when I was looking for the other motive video’s during the insect meet and greet!”

Kaede’s eye twitched, “That...Is...Awfully convenient...Especially when you know the truth.”

It suddenly clicked in Shuichi, “Actually...Thinking about it...I do have proof! Proof that not only did you not have it, but were never in Ryoma’s lab last night at all!”

Kokichi, smirked “My Saihara-Chan...Calling me a liar!? You’re breaking my heart...But go ahead...Show me that proof then!”

(Rebuttal Showdown)

“It was the video I received!”

“Miiiiiine~”

“I was with Kirumi last night after all after the insect meet and greet ended~”

“If I didn’t have her video then who did?”

(Advance)

Shuichi countered, “If you had Kirumi’s video...Then whose video did Kirumi have!” Shuichi didn’t have time to pursue, because Kokichi started again.

“Does it matter? I was with her!”

“It couldn’t be Kirumi!”

“I watched as you and Ryoma tried to kill her!”

“Where else would I be?”

(Break)

“The insect meet and greet.” Shuichi gave those words as his final proof.

Kokichi raised an eyebrow, “Excuse me?”

Gonta nodded, “That right! Kokichi was playing with bug friends all night long!”

Kokichi shuddered, remember those events, “It seems I was caught in a lie by my beloved Saihara-Chan. Oh well! Okay, Kirumi did it!” Kokichi pressed a button, and his podium automatically floated over to Shuichi’s side. It was now seven vs seven.

Korekiyo raised an eyebrow, “And how come Kokichi tried to cover for you Kirumi?”

Kirumi sighed, “He could probably sense I’m afraid. If I am voted guilty that means everyone will die but them. I need to keep Kaede’s promise and make sure everyone gets out of here.”

Shuichi couldn’t stop himself. He didn’t know what happened, but it was all a blur. The next thing he knew he was being pulled back by Ryoma and Kaito. He realized he was shouting, “HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU FLEE BEHIND A PROMISE YOU MADE TO HER AFTER YOU TRIED TO KILL ME AND RYOMA! HAVE YOU NO SHAME!”

Ryoma hissed into his ear, “She is trying to get to you! Calm down! You just gave her what she wanted!”

Shuichi took a deep breath as he was dragged to his podium. Kaede was looking down, “I don’t know whether to blush or slap you.”

Shuichi didn’t have time to respond before Kirumi spat, “You see!? He tried to attack me!” That was kinda true...Although Shuichi only made it a few feet.

Tenko growled, “Have you no shame you degenerate!?”

Kaito barked, “Fuck off! Shuichi cared deeply about Kaede, and to bring that up as an excuse is just low!”

Shuichi finally calmed down, “...I’m ending this now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea I know it's kinda short. But 1. I'm not the best at writing trials. 2. I figured since Kirumi's plan was halted, she would have a lot less time to prepare and it would be more of a debate to try to win everyone over.


	9. Secrets revealed

Kirumi smiled, “And how so?”

Shuichi calmly asked, “Kirumi...Please recount to me what happened.”

Kirumi crossed her arms, “Well, you and Ryoma called me-” Shuichi rolled his eyes as her story changed yet again now that Kokichi was no longer covering for her. He noticed Kokichi roll his eyes as well, “-To Ryoma’s lab. Once there, you attacked me until I managed to get a hit on Ryoma and then you.”

Shuichi smiled. Kaede tilted her head, “Shuichi…”

Shuichi nodded and mumbled, “I got this Kaede…” Ryoma seemed to notice, and gave a slight smirk. What Shuichi didn’t notice was the fact Maki seemed to turn to him as well, her eyebrow raised. “So. You claim that you were injured like that beforehand right?”

Kirumi nodded, “Yes.”

Shuichi continued, “And you received no new injuries between then correct?”

Kirumi seemed a bit more uncertain, but both she and Shuichi knew she couldn’t go back on what she said. Even the people around her why starting to get more suspicious. “Yes. That is correct.”

Shuichi smiled, “And now I know you are lying.”

Kirumi’s face grew dark, “ABOUT WHAT SHUICHI! TELL ME HERE AND NOW! I AM TIRED OF THIS FARCE!” Everyone took a step back at Kirumi’s outburst.

Kaede bit her lip, “You got this Shuichi?”

Shuichi pressed on, “The final piece...Is the blood.”

Ryoma nodded, “Ah...Yes I remember now…”

Kirumi shouted, “WHAT ABOUT THE BLOOD!?”

Shuichi took a deep breath, this was it, “When I came into the room this morning, the blood from my head injury was a dark red, already perfectly dried...However...When we went over to you, yes your cuts were scabbed...but the blood around you was still drying. In other words, you only received those injuries recently, and not late last night as you claimed.” Shuichi pointed his finger at her, “Fact it Kirumi Tojo, all the evidence leads to you being the true instigator of the attack! You have nothing against me and Ryoma other than speculation!”

Kirumi sighed, “I guess this is it then.”

Kaito’s face lit up in surprise, “You’re admitting it!?”

Kirumi growled, “No. What I say is the truth. It seems you two planned this very well, I’m starting to think that me even hitting you was intentional.”

Kaede facepalmed, “She is still keeping it up!?”

Ryoma sighed, “You’re disgusting…”

Shuichi crossed his arms, “Well let’s just what the people around you have to say then.”

Kirumi turned, a pleading look in her eye, “Please...I didn’t do it.”

Korekiyo was the first to respond, “It seems I was duped. I apologize but I just don’t see how Shuichi and Ryoma could have done it.” Korekiyo’s stand moved to Shuichi’s side.

Miu laughed, “Well looks like the milf maid was the attacker after all!” Miu’s stand switched over.

Tenko shook her head, “I believed in you...But that was low, even if they are males...I should have known Shuichi couldn’t do something like that.” Tenko’s stand moved over, quickly followed by Himiko’s.

Angie smiled, “Atua says he can now see the darkness inside you! Byonara!” Angie moved.

Tsumugi bit her lip in hesitation, “I-I don’t know...It would be just plain bad for Kirumi to be alone.”

Shuichi slammed his hands down on his podium, “Tsumugi. We both know that you know who is truly guilty here. Don’t try to deny it.” He stared at her hard.

Kaito nodded, “Yea. It’s kinda obvious.”

Shuichi wasn’t paying attention to him or anyone else...But on that same note, no one was paying attention to Tsumugi. She seemed to notice that as well. She sighed, “I guess I do know who committed this crime…” She shifted over to Shuichi’s side.

Kaede clapped her hands, “You did it! That’s everyone!”

Shuichi’s mind was racing. He had just confronted Tsumugi...No...The true mastermind. By saying that, he alluded that he knew her true identity...And now she knew that he knew most likely...But...He still wasn’t sure... He didn’t even realize what was going on until Kaede tapped his shoulder, “Shuichi you need to vote.”

This snapped Shuichi out of it before he pressed one of two buttons. The first having a picture of Kirumi the second of him and Ryoma. The votes came back, and everyone had voted for Kirumi, except Kirumi herself. Monokuma smiled, “CORRECT! Kirumi Tojo was the blackened who tried to kill Ryoma and Suichi!”

Gonta looked down, “Why...Why Kirumi try kill friends?”

Kirumi spat, “Ask them. I have nothing more to say.”

Shuichi sighed, “Kirumi is the prime minister of Japan. She wanted to get back to her people, even if it meant killing one of us.” The trial room broke out into a chorus of uproar. Kirumi refused to say anything else, but she began running as Monokuma announced the punishment. In another time...Shuichi may have wanted her to get away, as she just wanted to help. But she had gone too far. She had tried to kill himself, Ryoma, and tried to use Kaede’s promise as a scapegoat. He didn’t enjoy watching her fall to her death...But he didn’t feel bad either...Okay maybe he did feel kinda bad, he wasn’t heartless.

-

As they all came out of the trial room, Shuichi looked up into the starry sky. Kaede stood next to him, holding onto his arm. Shuichi made no attempt to move away. Kaede smiled, “Next time...Just wake everyone up.”

Shuichi chuckled, “I’m kinda hoping their won’t be a next time…” He was about to move away to talk to Kaede when he heard a voice.

“I just wanted to tell everyone something! I discovered a little secret you all might want to know!” Kokichi.

Shuichi moved next to Kaito and Maki, “What’s this about?” Kaito shrugged, Maki just glared at Kokichi.

Kokichi looked right at them, “It’s about our good anti social friend Maki~” Shuichi and Kaito knew what he was about to say. He had seen everyone’s motive video after all. He knew Maki was an assassin. Maki tensed up.

Shuichi coughed loudly, “Hey, let’s not go revealing the secrets of our friends.”

Kaito growled, “Yea! To reveal a secret is just low!”

Kokichi paused, “Excuse me, I don’t want to be interrupted right now.” He turned back around to address the majority of everyone, “Now as I was saying…”

Maki took a step forward, but Shuichi held out his hand. She harshly whispered, “Out of my way Saihara.” Kaito gave a worried look.

Shuichi smiled, “Don’t worry, I got this.” He turned to Kaede, “Would you mind?”

Kaede nodded, “I’ve been waiting to wipe that grin off his face, not going to lie.” Maki and Kaito both looked at Shuichi like he was crazy for talking to thin air.

“Maki is-” He stopped dead as Kaede walked right through him. He fell to the ground in a fit of shivers, and teeth chattering. Kaede walked back over, and winked.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow and looked over at Shuichi, who just smiled back in response. Shuichi walked over and grabbed Kokichi, lifting him up, “Geez you’re cold...Kaito give me a hand here.”

Looking over, both Kaito and Maki had faces full of shock, but quickly composed themselves. Kaito ran over and lifted Kokichi up. They walked off carrying the chattering boy. Maki began to just follow them.

As everyone was left wondering what just happened...a single voice broke the silence…A mutter from Tsumugi, “Curious…”

-

A bit later, the four...or five were inside of Kokichi’s room. Kokichi was handcuffed to his bed, courtesy of Ryoma. He chuckled to himself, amused, “Oh boy~ 3 people and little ol me handcuffed~”

Maki glared, “Cut the crap. Give me one reason I don’t slit your throat right now.”

Kokichi rolled his eyes, “Duh, cause Astro boy and Saihara-chan would see. Talk about a lame trial.”

Kaito glared at Maki, “And the fact you aren’t a murderer.”

Maki sighed, “Whatever...I have a bigger question.” She turned to Shuichi, “How the hell did you do that.”

Shuichi was silent for a moment, Kaede turned to him, “You going to tell them?”

Shuichi slightly shook his head, and Kaito groaned, “Cmon man...Just tell us.”

Maki glared and narrowed his eyes, “No...He isn’t talking to us...Haven’t you noticed? He talks to himself a lot, and tonight he says a command and Kokichi falls over cold unable to talk. Shuichi...You’re the mastermind...Aren’t you?” She took a threatening step towards him.

Shuichi held up his hands in surrender, “N-No I’m not! I...I can’t explain how. Not here.”

Kaito put his hand on Maki’s shoulder, “Maki...Don’t. The fact that he kept your secret is proof enough he is on your side.”

Maki closed her eyes, “Fine...I guess I owe you a thanks then...Whatever you did...You kept my secret and you had no reason to.”

Shuichi smiled, “Hey, we’re friends.”

Kokichi groaned, “B-O-R-I-N-G.”

Kaito scratched his chin, “So...What’s to stop him from telling everyone soon as we let him out…”

Kokichi grinned, “I’m a reasonable man...I won’t tell...provided Shuichi shares with what he knows with me.”

Shuichi nodded, “Deal.”

Kaede exclaimed, “Just like that!?” Shuichi nodded.

Maki squinted, “You are going to tell him, but you aren’t going to tell us?”

Kaito shrugged, “Different circumstances, this way nobody will know your secret...If anyone should tell everyone, it should be you anyways.”

Maki glared, “Like hell I would tell anyone.”

Kaito sighed, “Baby steps. Let’s go.” He tossed Shuichi the key, before leaving with Maki.

Kokichi smiled, “I’m all ears~”

Shuichi looked him dead in the eyes, “I can see and speak with Kaede’s ghost.”

Kokichi’s face involuntarily began to form into a laugh, before he froze. He slowly looked up at Shuichi, confusion on his face more than anything, “Y-You aren’t lying.”

Shuichi undid the cuff, “I kept my end of the bargain, now you keep yours.” With that, Shuichi left the room as well, leaving a dumbfounded Kokichi behind.

-

Shuichi collapsed into his bed, “God I wanna sleep after all that...”

Kaede lay down next to him, “Well get a good night sleep then Shuichi…” They said their goodnights. Soon Shuichi was fast asleep. She smiled, he was quite cute when he slept. She slowly snuggled closer to him. She then closed her eyes too, it was always funny seeing his reactions waking up nuzzling her…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, trial two comes to a close. I hoped it was a more interesting concept then usual. Also...Surprise! No one knows Maki is an assassin! But Kokichi knows Shuichi is being followed by a ghost...I wonder how that will turn out?


	10. The second Insect Meet and Greet

Shuichi hated the sound of that alarm.

Shuichi didn’t even bat an eye as he woke up nuzzled to Kaede. He yawned and sat up, alerted by the dull pain in his head. He groaned as he felt his head, he was going to be feeling that for a few more days. Kaede still dozed next to him. Shuichi paused. He had no idea how to wake up a ghost. Would she even react? Perhaps he was just overthinking it. “Kaede?”

Kaede’s eyes popped open, and she gave a bright smile, “Good morning Shuichi!” She reached up and poked his nose.

Shuichi smiled and booped her nose back. He paused, were they dating? I mean at this point it was obvious they liked eachother but they technically hadn’t said it…Did Kaede even like him that way? Was it all in his head? Kaede was tilting her head slightly and she giggled, “You alright? You seem out of it.”

Shuichi shook his head, before laying back down, “Heads just bothering me a bit.” Kaede stroked his head, and for the...he had actually lost count at this point, but he was thankful once again she was a ghost as he didn’t feel anything against his head except her usual warmth, meaning no pain.

Kaede mumbled, “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to just stay down an extra few days...That trial really did put a lot of stress onto you.” She paused for a moment, before smiling, “Thank you by the way…” Shuichi raised an eyebrow, before Kaede continued, “When Kirumi used me as an excuse...You jumped to try to attack her since she was lying...And you immediately shouted I didn’t kill Rantaro when Kiyo brought it up…”

Shuichi smiled as he looked up at her, “Of course Kaede...It wasn’t right of them to do so…” he closed his eyes as she continued to stroke his wound. It actually began to feel nicer.

Kaede paused, “I want to know who the mastermind is.”

Shuichi kinda paused. He closed his eyes for a moment, before sighing, “I wonder what everyone is talking about at breakfast right now. I bet Tsumugi is probably talking about being plain as usual…”

Kaede frowned, “That’s not what I as- ...Oh my god. Tsumugi’s the mastermind?! Is that what you meant?”

Shuichi pretended to once again be talking to himself, in case someone was indeed watching, “I mean, I guess i don’t know for sure, but knowing her, she probably is.”

Kaede bit her lip, “I see...What’s the plan then…”

Shuichi now talked openly, “What can we do Kaede? We just need to wait, I don’t even know the mastermind’s identity for sure…”

Kaede nodded, “I guess...Plus she could easily turn everyone against us if we tried to expose her this early…”

Shuichi sighed, “Don’t be so sure about who it is, it’s only a hypothesis.”

Kaede giggled, “Knowing you, I know you’re right. I believe in you.”

Shuichi tried to hide a blush, “Thanks…”

Kaede now stood up, “Well...Knowing Monokuma he is probably going to provide another motive, and additional places to explore…As well as another flashback light.”

Shuichi frowned, “Most likely...And...I don’t think I need to know what comes from the lights.”

Kaede crossed her arms, “You missed one, so now you don’t want any?”

Shuichi sighed, “I don’t know a lot about them, but if Monokuma wants us to find them...I doubt I really need then.”

Kaede nodded, “I guess, and what about exploring?”

Shuichi considered that, “...You know...Again. I feel like that’s what the mastermind would want us to do...Danganronpa...The hell even is Danganronpa…”

Kaede was about to speak when there was a banging on the door. Shuichi opened it and Kaito walked inside, “Heya Shuichi! Wanna go get breakfast?”

Shuichi shook his head, “No thanks. I’m also going to pass on exploring and the flashback light...I don’t feel like any good would come out of it.”

Kaito rubbed his beard, “So you think we are playing into the masterminds hand by doing that eh?”

Shuichi nodded, “I think I’m going to go visit Maki instead. I know she’s installing the lock right now.”

Kaito smiled, “Sounds good. I’ll bring you two some food.” With that, Kaito left.

Kaede turned to Shuichi, “Are you sure being with Maki alone is a good idea after what she accused you of last night?”

Shuichi shook his head, “Why do you think I’m going?” With that, the two made their way to Maki’s lab.

-

Shuichi and Kaede walked around the corner. Maki was sitting against the door, fiddling with the lock. It was specially made by Miu, to have a key and a combination at the same time. Completely pick proof. If they weren’t activated within 10 seconds of eachother, it would go on automatic lock for an hour. Shuichi coughed into his arm to get Maki’s attention. He waved as she looked up, “Hey Maki, what’s up?”

Maki just stared at him. It wasn’t a happy to see him’ look, but it wasn’t cold either. “Hello Shuichi.”

Shuichi sighed, “Hey listen...About that secret.”

Maki took a breath it, “You want to keep your secrets secret. I understand. However, you know mine. So I want to know yours.” Her eyes darkened, “Because as it stands, I may tolerate you, but that can change very quickly if you are the mastermind.”

Shuichi flinched, and Kaede looked ready to murder Maki with just her own glare. Shuichi nodded, “Well...I figured out yours...So...Mine is that I can see Kaede’s ghost.”

Maki just stared at him, “You’re going to joke? At a time like this?” She stood up.

Shuichi crossed his arms, “I can prove it...Just not now. Not with Monokuma watching.”

Maki narrowed her eyes, “Fine. I guess I do trust you for keeping my secret. If you were the mastermind, it probably would have been in your best interest for that info to come out anyways.”

Shuichi frowned, “I really do want to be your friend.”

Maki didn’t say anything as she clicked the lock onto the door, “Fine...Let’s just talk a bit then. I assume Kaito is going to be bringing us breakfast?”

Shuichi nodded, “Also...I don’t plan to see any more flashback lights.”

Maki raised an eyebrow, “You didn’t see the first one?”

Shuichi went red, “Well...That’s when I figured out you were an assassin...So I went back to my room to think. I just happened to miss it.”

Maki nodded, “So why don’t you want to see them. I just think it’s a waste.”

Shuichi nodded back, “You’re correct.”

Maki tilted her head, “Excuse me?”

Shuichi looked behind him, “Anything Monokuma gives us, I have decided to not trust. Flashback lights included.”

Maki considered that, “A good policy.”

-

The two talked for a bit, when Kaito finally arrived. The three ate together, just talking. Shuichi noticed Kaede was kinda bored. He quickly finished, “Alright guys, I’m gonna go.”

Kaito nodded, “You feel well enough for exploring?”

Shuichi frowned, “...I don’t want to explore. Every place Monokuma makes is just bad news…” Kaito slowly nodded.

-

Kaede sighed as she floated next to Shuichi, “You know, as a ghost I don’t have to eat, sleep, or go to the bathroom. But to be honest? Eating and Sleeping were one of my favorite things to do. I don’t miss being tired or the bathroom though.”

Shuichi chuckled, “Didn’t you say those things were allowed in heaven?”

Kaede pouted, “Well yea...But name something more satisfying then eating something delicious when you are starving! Or going to bed after a really long day!”

Shuichi thought about that for a moment, before turning to Kaede, “...Touche…”

Kaede gave Shuichi a small shove, “So...What are we going to do then?”

Shuichi regained his balance, “Well...I want to spend a little time with you.”

Kaede froze in the air, “O-Oh...Okay then…” Was Kaede blushing? It was kinda hard to tell… “So then...You have something in mind?”

Shuichi gave a soft smile, “I actually did have something in mind...It’s a surprise though.”

Kaede was now interested, “A surprise!? What is it?”

Shuichi smiled, and took her hand, “Close your eyes…” Kaede gripped Shuichi’s hand back. It was warm...She closed her eyes and let Shuichi lead the way, which was pretty easy since he didn’t have to worry about her bumping into things. Finally, Kaede heard Shuichi’s voice, “Alright, open them.”

Kaede opened her eyes, and looked around, “My talent lab?” She looked around, everything was still the same as she had left it...She walked over to the piano, running her fingers along the top.

Shuichi nodded, “I was hoping I could hear you play a bit...Our last concert was cut off by...You know...Me finding out you were a ghost.”

Kaede gave a sweet smile, “Alright.” She took Shuichi’s hand, and pulled him next to her as she sat down in front of the Piano.

Shuichi blushed, “H-Hey! ...I don’t know how to play.”

Kaede booped him on the nose, “I know, but you can just listen.” She closed her eyes, and just began to play.

Shuichi smiled and closed his eyes as well. Just Kaede and her music. You know...Being in this game wasn’t so bad. He had his friends after all...Still...The mystery loomed over his head.

-

Hours of the Kaede playing music passed. Shuichi had actually fallen asleep from the serenity of it all. Kaede giggled, and gave him a slight shove, causing Shuichi to fall down onto his back off the seat, “OW! What was that for?”

Kaede shrugged, “You were sleeping...Although It was kinda cute.”

Shuichi sighed, “I fell asleep? I guess that’s not very surprising...WAIT WHAT TIME IS IT!?”

Kaede raised an eyebrow, “I dunno...1?”

Shuichi stood up, “I need to go find Gonta.”

Kaede crossed her arms, “Are you sure a second Insect Meet and Greet is a good idea?”

Shuichi headed for the door, “Well...Yes. Gonta had good intentions, just help from the wrong source. This time, he is going to get help from the right source.”

-

Shuichi opened the door to Gonta’s lab, “Hey Gonta! You here?”

Gonta was in the corner of the room, crouched over something, “Oh! Hello Shuichi! Glad you came to see Gonta!”

Shuichi nodded, “I promised to help with a second Insect Meet and Greet didn’t I?”

Gonta nodded, “Gonta is very excited! Gonta already got a lot of bug friends to show!”

Shuichi took a deep breath, “Now...A lot of people are scared by bugs Gonta...So...Why don’t we show them something else?”

Gonta tilted his head, “What Shuichi mean?”

Shuichi smiled at Kaede, “I think a see a few containers of them over there…”

-

Kaito grumbled to himself, “Shuichi better know what he is doing…” It had taken a lot of convincing, but Shuichi had convinced he had a surprise to show them all. Even more impressive, he had been able to convince everyone to use blindfolds. So there Kaito was, leading them all to the Gonta’s lab. Maki was already at Gonta’s lab, since Kaito told her what was going on. She decided to go just to see what Shuichi had in mind. Unsurprisingly, Kokichi had not come.

Shuichi opened the door to Gonta’s lab and helped everyone inside. Finally, once everyone was inside, “Okay! Take your blindfolds off!” Everyone took them off, and shared gasps of horror were shared.

Tenko clutched her head, “Oh no...Not this again!”

Tsumugi sighed, “As I can plainly see...Looks like we are going to have to suffer again…”

Himiko panicked, “Nyeh!? I don’t have enough MP to ward the bugs off…”

Miu huffed at Shuichi, “What the hell Suckichi! I already managed to avoid this once!”

Shuichi held up his hands, “Now...I know some things happened last time that made the last Insect Meet and Greet...Undesirable. However, this time I specially helped Gonta to show a nice side of insects. Let them out Gonta!”

“Okay Shuichi!” Gonta stood next to several cages, and opened them all. Everyone began moving to the door, even Kaito who was guarding the door, when they finally saw what came out.

Butterflies. At least a hundred butterflies took to the air from the cages, flapping around the room. Kaede nodded in satisfaction at Shuichi, “You chose a good insect.”

Kaito gazed up, the fear now replaced with a wide grin, “Damn…” Kaito was now standing next to Maki. She gave no reaction, even when an orange butterfly landed on her head.

Tsumugi clapped her hands together, “It’s just like that one anime! It’s beautiful!”

Tenko squealed, “They are so pretty!”

Gonta shouted, “Watch foot! Butterfly friends land on ground! Don’t hurt friends!”

Ryoma held out his hand, and it didn’t take long before a butterfly landed on it. He turned to Shuichi, “Not bad Shuichi. I heard the last one was a disaster...So I’m glad I’m alive to be able to make it to this one.”

Shuichi looked around. Everyone seemed to be to actually be enjoying themselves. “Me too Ryoma...I know we will make it out. I just know.”

Eventually, people began to leave. Miu was the first, followed by Korekiyo. Soon everyone just began to leave until it was just Ryoma, Maki, Kaito Gonta and Shuichi...Technically Kaede as well.

Kaede smiled at Shuichi as Gonta caught the butterflies, putting them back in their cages, “You did a nice job Shuichi...Gonta really needed this.”

Shuichi smiled back, “Yea...I guess he did need it.” Kaito didn’t hear that. Ryoma and Maki did. Ryoma just gave a casual nod, Maki however eyed Shuichi.

Shuichi turned to the small group, “I hope you enjoyed this guys...It wasn’t easy convincing Gonta to just use butterflies...I’m still have convinced I saw some other things at some point.”

Maki sighed, crossing her arms, “I guess this wasn’t so bad.”

Kaito laughed, “That’s my sidekick for ya!”

Ryoma turned to the two, “So...Shuichi. Was this idea or was it…” His voice trailed off.

Shuichi laughed, “Oh no, this was my idea. She was skeptical about it.”

Kaede pouted, “Hey! I still supported you.”

Kaede tilted his who, “Who is she?”

Ryoma shook his head, “Forget I said anything.”

Maki now started at Ryoma, “Don’t tell me he told you, and that you actually believe him.”

Ryoma smirked as he pulled his hat down, “I’m full of surprises sometimes.” With that, he walked out. Maki left as well, shaking her head.

Kaito walked out with Shuichi, “...So why did you tell them, but not me.”

Shuichi shrugged, “They didn’t believe in me like you did…” Kaito nodded, seeming to accept that answer.

Kaede sighed, “It’s not fair to keep it from him…”

Shuichi blurted out, “I can see Kaede’s ghost!”

Kaito went pale...And I mean pale, “G-G-Ghost? N-No S-Shuichi D-Don’t kid like that. G-G-Ghosts a-aren’t r-real!”

Kaede facepalmed, “Great...He has a fear of ghosts…” Shuichi had to stifle laughter.

Shuichi shook his head, “Just...Forget I said anything. He briskly walked away after that. Finally getting back to his own room.

Kaede sat down, “There’s still a good part of the day left.”

Shuichi sighed, “Do I ever get a break?” With that, he opened the door, and walked right back out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Yea I know the chapters are taking longer to come out. Excuse? No. I don't have one.


	11. Approaching Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Yea. It's been a while.

Shuichi and Kaede were met with...Kaito and Ryoma. Kaito actually hit Shuichi in the face as he was going to knock… “OW!” Shuichi fell onto the carpeted floor, holding his nose, tears coming from his eyes...It didn’t hurt, but getting hit in the nose always caused tears. “...Hey Kaito...hey Ryoma…” Shuichi slowly got up with Kaede helping up...What’s worse was the she was stifling laughter.

Kaede chuckled, “Sorry...But cmon...It’s kinda funny…” Shuichi just rolled his eyes in response.

Kaito was giving out an apology, “Sorry Shuichi! I uh...Didn’t expect you to come out…”

Ryoma just sighed, “...Listen Shuichi. We need to talk.”

Shuichi cleared his nose after a moment, his face now a bit more red, “Yea...What’s going on…?”

Ryoma began, “Well...Kaito was supposed to get you earlier...But...You missed quite the showing. First off...The Monokubs got rid of Monokuma and have taken over the school now. It was somethin to say the least…”

Shuichi blinked for a moment, “H-He’s go-”

Ryoma cut him off, “Don’t get your hopes up, the Monokubs plan to continue the game still. Under the pretense they want us all to be friends now.”

Kaede sighed herself, “Well that was short lived…”

Shuichi nodded in agreement...making Kaito tilt his head in confusion and Ryoma just smirk. Shuichi turned back to Ryoma and Kaito, “So...Is that it then?”

Ryoma and Kaito shared a glance, before Kaito answered, “Well...There’s something a bit off about Angie. Something in my gut tells me she’s up to something…”

Ryoma added, “Yea...I feel it too. She was going on this morning about how she was going to uphold the peace...Or something like that...Thinking about it...I saw her ask Keebo, Tenko, Himiko...and Tsumugi about something...All i heard was ‘later’...”

Shuichi and Kaede both froze at that...If Tsumugi was involved...She might try to manipulate Angie into another murder happening...On that same note however...Shuichi kinda needed to do his best to stay as far the heck away as he could from her. Shuichi sighed, “Well...That certainly is concerning...But since a new motive hasn’t been presented yet...I don’t think Angie is planning anything malicious…”

Ryoma tilted his hat down, “Let’s hope you’re right Shuichi…I’m gonna go finish exploring...The new flashback light should have been found by now.”

Kaito piped up, “Yea! Let’s go see!” Kaito ran off, and Ryoma walked off a moment later.

Kaede and Shuichi shared a glance. Kaede broke the silence after a moment, “Well...Before you get dinner...Why don’t we go see the other labs?”

Shuichi considered that for a moment, “Yea...I guess I could…” He finally walked out of the dorms...And the first thing that caught his eye was a Dojo that pretty much appeared out of thin air. 

Kaede turned to Shuichi, “10 dollars that’s Tenko’s lab.”

Shuichi crossed his arms, “I don’t take bets…”

Kaede gave Shuichi a small shove, “I bet you don’t do anything with risk.” She smiled as his blush confirmed her statement.

Shuichi finally pushed the door open to see Tenko in some rant with Himiko about how no school is complete without a dojo. The thought of what Angie wanted to talk to those two about crossed his mind...still...it was probably nothing...At least he hoped. He had some degenerate male comments thrown at him...and he was pretty sure Kaede was getting ready to murder Tenko for it...So pretty standard stuff. Kaede just glared, “...You know. It was funny at first...But the fact she keeps calling you and all the other guys degenerates is starting to piss me off.”

Shuichi just shrugged, “Sexism is a horrible thing, no matter what way it goes.” Kaede nodded in agreement...and kinda stood between him and Tenko.

That’s when Shuichi and Kaede heard Tenko say, “Sparring here is going to be great training!” And Shuichi felt himself grabbed...however he just kinda fell onto his back...Didn’t even really hurt...That would probably because Tenko just dropped him...as she was clutching her hand, “W-W-Why d-did my hand g-get so cold all of the s-sudden…”

Shuichi just looked up at Kaede who was smirking, “Oh man...I enjoyed that~” Shuichi just took Tenko’s distraction and got the hell out of there.

Shuichi sighed as he walked out, “...I appreciate it. Knowing her...She was probably about to throw me through a wall.”

Kaede smiled, “Hey...I’m not gonna let anyone insult you for your sex, and then beat the shit out of you. Besides...She kinda did it to herself. Her fault for reaching through me~”

Shuichi just laughed, “I appreciate it...Although If I need to work on my confidence...You can’t save me every two seconds…”

Kaede paused, “...Yea...I know. But...If I can help you. I want to. We’re a team after all!”

Shuichi smiled, and held out his hand and arm, “Yea...We are a team. And we are gonna get everyone out of this killing game and be friends...Truly finish your dream.”

Kaede grasped it, smiling back, “The best team...And at this point...I think it’s our dream. So yea...Let’s do it together!”

Shuichi and Kaede spent the next hour or so exploring, before it was finally time for dinner. Shuichi stepped in...and it seemed like he was the last person there. To his surprise...even Maki was there. She was standing next to Kaito of course, so it didn’t really take a detective to figure out how she ended up here. Angie chimed in, “Nyah hah hah! Now that Shuichi is here we can finally use the flashback light!”

“Forget it.”

Everyone turned to Shuichi in surprise. Ryoma raised an eyebrow, “What is it…?”

Shuichi turned around, “Anything Monokuma and the Monokubs left for us...I don’t trust. I don’t know about the rest of you…” Danganronpa. That word played again in his head. He felt like it had some bigger meaning...He just didn’t know what it was. “Kaito...Mind bringing me some dinner after you’re done here? I just need to do a bit of thinking…”

Kaito was stunned silent for a moment, before just saying, “Yea...Sure.”

Kokichi groaned, “You mean we could have done it without him! You guys made me bored for nothing!”

Ryoma chuckled, “A detective choosing not to know? That’s interesting...However” Ryoma jumped off his seat and walked beside Shuichi, “If Shuichi doesn’t need it, I don’t need it either.” Ryoma looked up at Shuichi and nodded. Shuichi nodded back...They walked out together, and as the doors heard, they heard a click behind them. They heard a lot gasping and stuff a moment later, and Ryoma and Shuichi shared a glance...As well as Shuichi sharing a glance with Kaede as well. They turned back around and went inside.

They were met with...a surprising sight. Everyone was kinda freaking out. Kaito held up his hands, “Guys...It has to be fake. I mean...We can’t be dead! We’re right here...Aren’t we?”

Ryoma chuckled so only Shuichi...and technically Kaede could hear it, “Tch...Shows how much he knows ain’t that right Kaede?” Kaede just flicked his ear. Ryoma’s hand went up to his now extremely cold ear, “And that removes any remaining doubts I had.”

Shuichi broke the panic, “What just happened?”

Kokichi said, “We’re all dead it seems! And that includes you! Maybe you were right about Kaede! Because it seems she was already dead as well!”

Shuichi ignored that last part. He got from more reputable sources that they saw a funeral. Their funeral. And all of them were dead. He got a few theories on what if this was the afterlife from some of the people like Miu. Shuichi finally just sighed, “It’s fake. I knew it.”

Maki raised an eyebrow, “Go on…”

Shuichi crossed his arms, “I knew the flashback lights weren’t to be trusted. Monokuma is probably just trying to instill fear in us...Or I guess the Monokubs now.” Ryoma got what Shuichi was talking about...Kaede was proof that they were all still alive...Since she actually died. Maki seemed to figure that out too...But she most likely didn’t believe Shuichi still. Shuichi was bombarded with more questions...But he stuck to what he said. He simply grabbed some food...and left.

He was soon sitting in his room eating. Kaede sat next to him on a chair that Shuichi had taken from her old room. Kaede was deep in thinking...He could tell. Kaede finally sighed, “...I don’t know...Maybe it isn’t smart not looking at the flashback lights…”

Shuichi took a bite of rice, and swallowed, “What’s to stop them from making fake memories. Besides...I don’t need them to get everyone out of here. I have you after all.” He smiled, and Kaede blushed.

Kaede continued, “Yea...With what I learned for my 5 minutes in heaven...You seem pretty confident.”

Shuichi smirked, “Well...Passing through walls is most certainly an added bonus.”

Kaede laughed, “Yea...Imagine if I didn’t come back…”

Shuichi rolled his eyes, “God everything would be so much harder.”

Kaede glanced at the time, “Oh, you have training with Kaito in a few minutes actually...And isn’t Maki joining us?”

Shuichi nodded, “Yea...She was supposed to join us...well...We both know what happened the last two nights.” Shuichi thought back to Kirumi...Was what was on the motive videos even real…?

Kaede turned to the door, “He knocks in...3...2...1” A knock at the door came. She turned to Shuichi, “You owe me something now~”

Shuichi raised an eyebrow, “And when did this become a bet?”

Kaede smiled, “When I decided it was~”

Shuichi rolled his eyes, “Fine. What is it.”

Kaede shrugged with a playful smirk, “It’ll come to me~”

Shuichi just sighed and opened the door, to be greeted by Kaito and Maki. Kaito grinned, “Well...Even though what we saw was concerning...It shouldn’t stop our training!” Shuichi smiled...and soon the three...well four, were out in the courtyards.

Maki was silent...before just looking away, “...I still don’t get why you want me to come so badly.”

Kaito shook his head, “Maki Roll...how many times do I have to tell you that it’s because we believe in you, and we know you aren’t the murderer you think you are.”

Maki just stared at him, “...What did you just call me…?”

Kaito just smiled, “Maki Roll! I think it fits you!”

Kaede smiled, “That’s the most adorable thing I’ve ever heard!” Shuichi nodded in agreement. Maki seemed to be in a hurry to finish the training after that...But she did agree to come back for the next training session. So there was progress most certainly. After a goodbye and goodnight, Kaede and Shuichi returned to their room.

Shuichi flopped onto his bed and quickly got under the covers. Kaede joined him after a moment. Shuichi blushed, “Don’t you usually get in...after I fall asleep?”

Kaede raised an eyebrow, “So you’re fine waking up to me but not with me getting in?”

Shuichi went even more red, “No! That’s not what I’m saying at all! We’ve known eachother for only a few weeks now and we are already in the same bed!?”

Kaede rolled her eyes, “Oh poor Shuichi. Having a nice warm ghost snuggle next to you. What a travesty.” She giggled.

Shuichi mumbled, “We both know that’s not what I meant…”

Kaede just nuzzled his back, “Yea, well, shut up~ I’m using the bed with you whether you like it or not~”

As much as Shuichi didn’t want to admit defeat...It was nice having Kaede there. He snuggled into her as well...It was weird...He could feel her...But he felt like he couldn’t pass through her...Did Kaede say that was something she could turn on and off? He couldn’t remember. But then again...He didn’t really care at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Chapter three. This is it folks. If Chapter Two was just a dip into what could be different, Chapter 3 derails it all. You will see things that seem familiar...But don't let that fool you...Things may be the same...But are quite different in actuality. 
> 
> Also even more Saimatsu because that's why we are all here after all.


	12. The School Council

Shuichi woke up. Kaede was dozing in his arms, her head on his chest. He smiled, and stroked her transparent hair. ...No matter how many times he saw it, he was certain he would never get used to the sight of her instantly waking up. She smiled up at him, and grinned, “Your face is so shocked each morning. Am I that surprising?”

Shuichi got up and stepped behind something to change, “Well...I am talking to a ghost. This is a massive middle finger to science as far as I am concerned.”

Kaede snapped her fingers and was instantly in her normal outfit...Made sense...You could probably wear anything in the afterlife...Honestly if he wasn’t trying to avoid Tsumugi like she was the plague, he would probably ask her for a bathrobe. Maybe he could ask Monodam if they were trying to make them friends...He finally snapped back to his senses as Kaede was waving her hand in front of him, “Shuichi...We have to go.”

“What? Why?”

Kaede sighed, “Did you not hear the announcement? The Monokubs said to come to the gym at once. And I would prefer if you didn’t join me in the afterlife just yet.”

Shuichi blinked, and rushed out, Kaede floating right behind him. After a few minutes, they arrived at the gymnasium, only to find Ryoma waiting for them. He nodded, “Morning Shuichi. Morning Kaede.”

“Good morning Ryoma!” Kaede cheerfully answered back.

Shuichi raised an eyebrow, “You know he can’t hear you.”

It took a moment to sink into Kaede, before she pouted and punched Shuichi in the shoulder, “It was just nice to have someone else say good morning to me for once! Just relay my message…”

Shuichi let out a small laugh, before turning to Ryoma, “Good morning Ryoma, Kaede says good morning as well.”

Ryoma nodded, before his face darkened, “Look...I know the Monokubs sent out the announcement...But Angie has been with Keebo, Tsumugi, Himiko and Tenko all morning. They definitely have something planned.”

Shuichi glanced down, “Well...Only one way to find out.” With that...he pushed the door open.

They were all soon gathered, when the Monokubs made their appearance...Along with the third motive. Monodam began, “PRESENTING THE THIRD MOTIVE. THE NECRONOMICON. WITH THIS, YOU MAY-”

He was cut off by Kokichi, “That names stupid! You could have gone with Necromonocon. That’s a lot more fitting!”

Monodam just stared at Kokichi and his wide smirk...Before Monotaro gave his two cents, “...He has a point.”

Shuichi wasn’t sure if Robots could sigh...But he was sure Monodam would be if he could, “FINE. IF IT WILL ALL HELP YOU GET ALONG, WE CAN CALL IT THE NECROMONOCON. THE POINT IS, WITH THIS YOU CAN BRING BACK A STUDENT WHO HAS BEEN KILLED WITH THIS.”

Time seemed to stop. Everyone glanced around. That was it for Shuichi however. He had heard enough...He turned to leave. He knew this was crap. The motive...How it was supposed to influence someone to murder? He didn’t know. “There’s no way for the dead to come back to life.” But...could he…? Kaede was right there next to him...He could bring her back an-

“Shuichi…” He felt Kaede’s hand on his shoulder, “...You’re right. It’s just a dumb motive. Anything Monokuma gives us we just can’t trust. My body is kinda an impaled pancake right now anyways...It wouldn’t even be possible...” Seems Kaede could tell what he was thinking.

He sighed, “You’re right...I was thinking with my feelings…”

Kaede booped his nose, “Didn’t know I meant that much to you~” Shuichi blushed, and turned back around. Seems in his little conversation he had missed something.

Shuichi leaned towards Ryoma, “Why is Angie hugging Gonta…?”

Ryoma shrugged, “Hell if I know. And I was paying attention and not talking to my dead girlfriend.”

Shuichi and Kaede both went read, and growled, “Ryoma!” At the same time.

Ryoma gave a saly half smile, “I’m even willing to bet she’s making the same face as you.” Shuichi and Kaede looked at eachother, and turned away...making Ryoma chuckle again.

And then...Ryoma’s, Kaede’s, Kaito’s and Shuichi’s fears were confirmed. “Nyah hah hah! This motive is proof that no one is really dead! They must all be hiding! Atua told me the corpses were fake!”

Shuichi just stared. Did...Did Angie really have the gall to say that, “A-Are you kidding me…? I-I can literally see Kaede...and by that i mean the fact that she clearly died in front of me…” Shuichi nearly said that her ghost was right there...so he managed to make a save. It sounded stupid...but it was a save.

Kaede rolled her eyes, but smiled as once again...Shuichi stuck up for her. It really was sweet…Angie ignored him, “Who to revive...who to revive! Oh! Angie knows! Rantaro! He isn’t a murderer after all!”

Ryoma, Kaede and Kaito who was standing nearby froze. Kaito groaned, “She had to hit the Kaede’s a murderer button…” He glanced over at Shuichi, who was being held back by Ryoma. Kaito was kinda impressed Ryoma was doing it on his own. If he had payed closer attention...he might have noticed that part of Shuichi’s shirt on his right shoulder was scrunched up, as if it were being gripped. Which...it was.

Kaede as well had her hand clasped over his mouth, she hissed, “YES YES. I KNOW I DIDN'T KILL RANTARO. I GET IT. DON’T DO THIS.” She calmed down, “You can prove my innocence later. Just assess everything right now...”

Shuichi finally calmed down after a moment and Ryoma sighed, “I don’t know what she said to make you calm down...But thank god she did.”

For now Shuichi just glared at Angie...Thankfully no one seemed to notice his contained outburst. Shuichi and Kaede now realized what Angie’s plan was. She was in the midst of inditing Gonta into the student council. Shuichi now chimed in, “Hold on...Student council?”

Angie nodded, “Yup yup! To destroy the killing game...We must destroy the silly notion that we must kill to leave! So in essence...We just don’t leave!”

Keebo nodded, “It is for the safety of all the students!”

Himiko did a little prayer, “Atua will keep us all safe!”

Tsumugi smiled, “As you can plainly see, this is Atua’s will!”

Tenko finished, “No more killing!”

Shuichi whispered to Kaede and Ryoma, “I’m the one talking to a literal ghost, how did they end up becoming crazier than me?” Kaede and Ryoma snickered at that.

Angie piped up again, “We would love for the rest of you to join us! Especially you Shuichi! After all, you saved Ryoma’s life!”

Shuichi smiled, “I’m flattered...But I think I’ll pass…” He muttered, “I’m not too keen on joining cults…” Ryoma and Kaede nodded at his choice.

Angie frowned, “Oh...What a shame...What about everyone one else? Atua says you should all join.”

Maki simply said, “I’d rather die.”

Kaito nodded, “Yea...I’m with Shuichi on this one.”

Ryoma didn’t have the decency to be quiet like Shuichi did, “Yea...I’ll pass on the cult.”

Miu was kinda freaking out, “No way! You guys are planning something!”

Kokichi just laughed, “Hell naw! I lead! I don’t follow!”

Korekiyo finally finished, “Kukukuku...I will pass as well…”

Angie frowned, “Oh dear...Well...Atua says a Student Council needs Students to council after all!”

Kokichi caught everyone’s attention, “Cmon guys! We outnumber them!”

Kaito groaned, “I don’t know if you mean outvote them or kill them but with you I don’t wanna know.”

Angie shook her head, “It does not matter! Atua’s authority is above all!”

Shuichi turned to Kaede, “I don’t suppose one of the three people in heaven were Atua?”

Kaede shrugged, “Beats me, I was more preoccupied with the fact I died.”

Monodom now spoke again, “NOW THEN. WITH THAT DONE, I HOPE YOU CAN ALL CONTINUE TO BE FRIENDS!”

Monophanie now spoke, “M-Monodom...You skipped that part in the script that said make fun of Shuichi for claiming he can talk to Kaede’s non-existent ghost...And how this motive was perfect for him…”

Monodom glared back, “MAKING FUN OF PEOPLE IS NOT HOW YOU MAKE FRIENDS. NOW EVERYONE WILL MAKE FUN OF SHUICHI BECAUSE YOU SAID THAT.”

Monophanie covered her eyes, “I-I’m sorry!”

Shuichi reached for a hat that wasn’t there...Kaede glared up at the Monokubs...Ryoma as well glared at anyone who gave a funny look at Shuichi. Kaito was blubbering how ghosts weren’t real...and Maki was just staring at Shuichi even closer now, as was Korekiyo. And with that, the Monokubs vanished.

Angie grabbed the Necromonocon, “Now then! Since the Student Council has sworn not to murder, this will be quite safe in our hands! And by ours, I mean mine! After all, I have the closest connection with Atua! So he can keep me the safest!” The other student council members just seemed to blindly agree with this.

Ryoma just blinked, “That’s the dumbest thing I ever heard.”

Angie, “Well! If you have a problem with it! Feel free to take it up with the council!” She gestured towards Tenko and Gonta. Nyah hah hah!”

Ryoma, “Hmm...If only one us had supernatural powers.”

Kaede smirked at Shuichi, “Thinking what I’m thinking?”

Shuichi shook his head, “Too many people...including the mastermind.” He made sure Kaede and Ryoma could hear him. Ryoma raised an eyebrow at the mastermind part, but didn’t question it...Not right now at least.

Kaede sighed, “You’re right...But on that same note you’re no fun.”

Ryoma turned to Shuichi, “It doesn’t even matter if we outnumber them, Gonta and Tenko could easily take us all on.”

Shuichi pondered, “We have to get that book...One way or another…” ...He knew three things. 1. Angie clearly didn’t fully trust her council if she was going to keep it with her… 2. She was most likely going to keep it at her lab… 3. It had a lock...But that lock could most likely be picked…

Ryoma looked up at him, “Looks like you have a plan.”

Kaede noted, “A plan you don’t seem to be very fond of...”

Shuichi nodded with a sigh, “Yea...But it just might work…” He then added quietly, “We’re getting that book tonight. Ryoma. Meet me at my room after I'm training with Kaito and Maki.”

Ryoma gave a thumbs up, “Will do Shuichi.”

And with that, the motive was over. Angie ran off, her student council trailing behind her, but Shuichi really couldn’t be bothered with whatever they were doing… Something that did concern him however was that Kaito...Really wasn’t looking too well… Shuichi went up to him, “Kaito, you alright? You don’t look so good.”

Kaito just shook his head, pale, “I-I’m fine...I just need to sleep it off…” And with that, he stumbled off to his room…

Shuichi as well went back to his own room. Since Kaito was sick, and he had been spending a lot of time with Ryoma, his only options were Maki, Korekiyo, Kokichi and Miu...None of which particularly thrilled him...And no way he was gonna hang with the cultists… Kaede groaned, “Come on...You hide in your room all the time...Can we at least take a walk or something for once…?”

...So much for that. “Fine…” Shuichi got back up, and just began to walk with Kaede. She had a bright smile on her face as they just walked around the school. And for once, they just talked about casual things. Not about the killing, just about themselves, eachother, hobbies they had...By the end of it, they didn’t even realize they were holding hands as they walked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always found it a missed opportunity that it was called Necronomicon instead of Necromonocon. With the power of fanfic, I have finally righted that wrong.
> 
> And yes. It has been 4 months. I'm sorry.


End file.
